La Búsqueda
by Gushu
Summary: Muchos años en el futuro, el mundo destrozado, y un viaje da inicio, ¿encontraran lo que buscan?
1. 1 El inicio

**¿Qué qué es esto?, otro fic mas de mi saga de Duelo Xiaolin, lo que comenzó con "Destino", siguió con "el juego de la vida", y tiene su precuela en "el principio del fin", acá tenemos una secuela, pero una ultra secuela, una post secuela, una historia que, aunque es una pieza tremendamente importante de todo lo que ha pasado (y mas a medida que la historia avance), es prácticamente, sobre todo ahora, un no fan fiction, ¿por qué?, pues porque han pasado muchísimos años de la serie original, y no esperes ver a los personajes originales por aquí, y si ya has leído mis otros fics de Duelo (que como siempre, no es necesario haberlos leído para entender todo, pero ayuda), sabrás que es poco probable que hayan tenido hijos, así que tampoco tendremos a sus descendientes, pero si a una sarta de personajes originales muy curiosos, de los cuales uno se podría decir que no es realmente un OC, aunque claro, quedara a opinión del que lo lea, lo sabrán tras leer este capítulo. Ah, sí, y dije que no esperen que los personajes de la serie salgan por aquí, pero eso no significa que no vayan a estar, habrá muchas sorpresas, y aunque este universo parezca una pizarra en blanco, a medida que avance, se verá que no es para nada una historia original, sino realmente un fic de Duelo Xiaolin, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

Hace 657 años empezó todo, la primera persona con poderes apareció, eran un grupo de chicos, algunos nombres fueron conocidos, pero ninguno fue oficial, era algo extraño, improbable, distinto, peligroso. Sus avistamientos fueron escasos, y en general ignorados salvo por la prensa sensacionalista, pero existían, y cada vez se hacían más numerosos en muchas partes del mundo.

Hace 656 años, estos chicos empezaron a causar destrucción, o al menos eso era lo que la gente creía, entonces aparecieron ellos, LA SECTA, el mundo los trató como héroes, pero nadie sabía quiénes eran en verdad, y nunca nadie lo supo.

Tanto LA SECTA como los chicos desaparecieron, muchos dicen que tuvo que ver con "El día de las cien luces", no hace falta explicar porque se le dio ese nombre.

Uno de los chicos peligrosos, o mejor dicho, una chica, era Kimiko algo, no sé bien su apellido, su padre era un importante empresario, desmintió la información, y nunca se pudo comprobar que tuviera alguna relación con los hechos. Con el tiempo la gente olvidó a las personas con poderes, hubo avistamientos sueltos, un hombre aseguró haber visto un monstruo de piedra en las montañas, un medico dijo que su paciente se recuperó de una fractura de columna total en solo dos días, aun cuando era casi imposible. Pero fueron ignorados.

Fuera cual fuese la realidad, eso ya es pasado, y ya no importa.

Hace 405 años las bombas explotaron.

Hace 532 años, los poderes fueron comunes de nuevo, mucha gente empezó a manifestarlos, no había una razón detrás de eso, era azar. Los seres con poderes fueron una gran amenaza, la gente les temía, y no sé bien que pasó, pero unos robots aparecieron, se llamaban Cosechadores.

Y eso es lo que hicieron, cosechar a la gente con poderes, o mejor dicho, matarlos, de a miles.

Hace 405 años, la radiación cubrió la Tierra.

Hace 451 años, se descubrió la verdad, los seres con poderes no eran realmente irracionales ni malvados, solo fue un plan de un gobierno de la región de Norteamérica, su nombre ya no importa ahora, para acabar con problemas grandes.

Hace 405 años, el mundo llora.

Hace 448 años, se declaró la tercera guerra mundial, la más grande de todas, la de los seres con poderes, contra el resto del mundo.

En medio de tanta destrucción, una figura sobresalió, su nombre completo sé desconoce, pero su primer nombre era Edward, ¿qué poder tenia?, se perdió con los años, pero él quería salvarlos a todos, desbloquear las armas nucleares.

La guerra ya llevaba más de cuarenta años sin parar.

Y el…, falló.

No se sabe porque, pero las bombas nucleares explotaron hace 405 años y el mundo fue devastado.

Gran cantidad de la población sobrevivió a la explosión, pero casi todos murieron con la radiación.

Los siguientes años…, no deberían ser recordados.

Ahora, es el año 405 después del fin de la humanidad, del fin de la humanidad que no se cumplió, lamentablemente.

La radiación existe aun, en algunas zonas sueltas, Oriente es un lugar en el cual tus huesos se derretirían solo con acercarte a varios kilómetros.

El resto del mundo está bien, claro que es una palabra relativa, bien, simplemente porque no estás muerto, si tienes suerte.

En el año 303 el mundo estaba muy parecido a como es ahora, y ahí fue cuando Goenitz apareció, nadie sabe quién era, pero desde hace 102 años que esta igual, y ahora, todo el mundo, al menos lo que vale la pena, es de él.

La población en general está fuera de lo que llamamos EL MURO, que es la ciudad donde está el castillo de Goenitz, se siente bien vivir afuera, hay mucho terreno libre, claro está, se siente bien si no necesitas comer ni dormir.

Conseguir comida es extremadamente complicado, el suelo es árido, asi que cultivar es casi imposible, y la mayoría de los animales son peligrosos, la evolución es sorprendente a veces, asi que si eres un niño o una mujer embarazada, o un anciano, y estas solo, date por muerto, igual no hay que preocuparse, poca gente se muere de hambre aquí, normalmente las matan las personas que tienen más hambre todavía. Una pistola obviamente ayuda, pero es muy difícil encontrar una, casi no hay armas fuera del MURO.

¿Mi nombre?, no creo que les interese saberlo, soy solo un sujeto común, debo decir que he podido sobrevivir estos últimos años, ahora estoy, bueno, no sé donde estoy, ando dando vueltas y no he visto nada en los últimos días salvo un oso que destroce antes, si es que se le podía llamar oso, lo único que tenía de oso era el sabor. Es verdad que se mucho más que la mayoría de las personas de por aquí, pero de poco y nada me sirve la información sobre un pasado que ya no existe, no en este horrible mundo.

El muchacho se encuentra en el borde de un acantilado, es un muchacho joven, con algunas raras marcas rojas en la cara, un pelo de un extraño color violeta opaco erizado, su ropa, de color negro para poder mantenerse oculto en las noches, estaba bastante destruida. Fue en ese momento que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo lo sorprendió.

Debajo de donde se encuentra solo hay desierto, a excepción de un chico caminando en medio de la nada.

"¿Cómo puede haber alguien aquí?", piensa, "debe ser una especie de truco, no voy a caer".

El chico sigue caminando cuando algo se levanta atrás de él, es un robot gigantesco plateado, con ojos rojos y garras enormes, su forma parecería la de un camaleón agazapado.

El chico empieza a gritar.

El joven salta desde su ubicación, aunque se encuentra a varios metros del suelo, sabe que no le pasara nada.

El chico grita mientras el robot levanta su garra sobre él.

La sangre empieza a caer, pero no es suya, el joven detuvo la garra, aunque se hizo un potente corte en el brazo.

"¿Quién eres tú?", pregunta el más pequeño, muy asustado.

"Eso no importa ahora, corre".

El chico empieza a correr, nuestro misterioso héroe salta hacia atrás.

"Así que eres un Cosechador, pensé que los habían destruido a todos las bombas nucleares".

"Metahumano detectado", habla la maquina con una voz desconectada de la realidad, "habilidad desconocida, comando primario, destruir".

"Así que tienes poco vocabulario, siempre quise ver como peleaban", el muchacho no suena asustado.

El robot levanta su garra y la baja a una gran velocidad, pero el atacado la esquiva sin problemas.

"Muy lento".

De la garra del robot salen un montón de misiles que empiezan a seguirlo, sobresaltándolo. Empieza a saltar entre los mismos con gran esfuerzo pero la garra del Cosechador lo agarra.

"Aniquilación…, final".

El Cosechador abre la boca y se empieza a juntar energía en grandes cantidades.

"Robot, ¿sabías algo?", el muchacho dice pese al dolor por la apretada, "nunca supe mi verdadero nombre, cuando me encontraron tenía una nota conmigo, ¿y sabes lo que decía?, PUÑO DE TEBIGONG".

El brazo del chico se transforma en una especie de guante de metal, y al golpear hacia abajo parte al Cosechador en pedazos.

"Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba", dice cansado, "¿te encuentras bien?".

"¿Eres…, eres un Metahumano?", el chico se había alejado, pero no mucho.

"Si no lo fuera no podría hacer eso".

"¿Qué era ese robot?".

"Algo que no debería haber existido nunca, igual no te preocupes, debe ser el último que quedaba, ¿cómo te llamas?".

"Sasha".

"¿Eres una chica?".

El muchacho observa al pequeño con detenimiento, el hecho de que lleve una túnica no ayudaba a saber si era hombre o mujer, ya que muchas personas se vestían con lo primero que encontraban, su pelo de color rojo era corto.

"¿Pasa algo?", la chica se oía molesta por el escrutinio.

"No, nada".

"¿Y tu cómo te llamas?".

"No lo sé, pero me dicen Tebigong".

"Es un nombre raro".

"Es todo lo que tengo, eso, y la ropa, ¿qué andabas haciendo por aquí?".

"Eso no te incumbe", la chica ya no disimulaba su enojo.

"Te acabo de salvar la vida, y no conviene que andes sola por aquí".

"Es solo…, que mi mamá desapareció".

Tebigong sintió un gran peso al escuchar eso, "mira, ya sé que es triste, pero tienes que aceptar que las cosas no son fáciles aquí".

"Tonto, ella no está muerta, fue Goenitz, el se la llevó".

"Eso cambia las cosas", Tebigong no pudo ocultar que estaba sorprendido, "¿pensabas ir sola a buscarla?".

"Si, puedo manejarme sola".

"Se nota".

"No te pregunte".

"Mira, hagamos un acuerdo, si no te quejas te ayudare a buscarla, eres una nena y no deberías andar sola".

"Tengo catorce".

"Y pareces de diez".

"Viejo".

"Mira, conviene que empecemos, EL MURO está lejos".

"No dije que te iba a dejar que me acompañaras".

"No te preocupes, voy por mi cuenta, también tengo cosas que hacer para ese lado".

"Como quieras".

Tebigong sonríe, al menos no estará solo de nuevo.

Y asi la búsqueda empieza.

La búsqueda capitulo 1: "El inicio".

Continuara…


	2. 2 Alguien nuevo

**Que feo capitulo, recuerdo que cuando lo escribí lo hice sin tener mucha idea de que frutear (o sea, inventar), porque no es más que una transición para lo que viene después, y de hecho, al final me terminó enredando más de la cuenta. Si no me equivoco la escena intermedia la agregue aquí porque me parecía que esto estaba saliendo muy feo, encima cuando lo hice me había propuesto sacar un capitulo por semana, o sea, algo así como "cada miércoles un capitulo nuevo", de mas esta decir que esa idea duro poco.**

"Y dime, Sasha", pregunta Tebigong mientras avanzan por el eterno paramo, "¿qué hacían tú y tu mamá para sobrevivir?".

"No es algo que te incumba", le responde secamente la chica.

"Mira", se enoja Tebigong, "si vamos a estar juntos, al menos necesitaría que me contaras un poco".

Sasha le saca la lengua.

"Maldita niña, encima que te salve la vida".

Tebigong le da un leve golpe en la cabeza, pero entonces escucha algo que llama su atención, y calla a Sasha antes de que comenzara con sus reproches.

"Maldición, ahora no".

"¿Qué es ese ruido?".

"Estampida".

"¿Qué?".

A lo lejos un montón de animales estaban corriendo hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

Búsqueda capitulo 2: "Alguien nuevo".

"Esto es raro, los Gruntos no suelen juntarse con regularidad".

"¿Qué son?".

"Tengo entendido que animales, pero son muy fuertes, y podrían aplastarnos con facilidad, la evolución hace cosas raras generalmente, aunque creo que pudo haber algo mas detrás de su aparición".

Los seres que corrían hacia ellos eran enormes, más que un elefante, negros, y tenían tres cuernos enormes en la cabeza, su aspecto podía recordar vagamente a un dragón de Komodo, solo que gigante.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?".

"Dame la mano".

"¿Vamos a correr?".

"No, son demasiados y no somos más rápidos".

"¿Vas a hacer eso que haces?".

"No, lo más probable es que en la destrucción tú mueras aplastada…, tal vez yo también".

"Ya me parecía que no te preocuparías solo por mí, ¿entonces?".

"Vamos a subirnos a uno".

Sasha observa a Tebigong completamente seguro, "¿estás loco?".

"Es la única opción, además tienen mucho pelo en el vientre, mientras no te sueltes de mi no te pasara nada, salvo que se te corte el brazo, pero no te vez tan débil".

"Lo dices como si fuera sencillo".

"Lo es, mi brazo no solo puede romper cosas".

El brazo de Tebigong toma su forma especial.

"También me permite adherirme a muchas cosas con facilidad".

"¿Tocándolas?".

"No, agarrándolas".

"Cualquier mano hace eso".

"No hables, necesito concentración".

Los Gruntos estaban muy cerca, Tebigong agarra a Sasha y empieza a correr hacia adelante.

La chica cierra los ojos.

Cuando los abrió estaban agarrados del costado de un animal que no había visto nunca y no paraba de correr, intentaba no gritar, pero no podía evitarlo.

Tebigong conservaba su brazo transformado y comenzó a trepar de a saltos hasta que llegó a la cabeza.

"Vamos a ver si puedo cambiar la dirección".

Tebigong aprieta una parte del cuello intentando controlar a la bestia, pero esta se puso como loca y empezó a causar que muchos otros se cayeran mientras los chocaba sin parar de correr.

"Eso no ha salido del todo bien, habrá que saltar".

Tebigong, que aun tenia a Sasha agarrada empezó a saltar entre los Gruntos que caían, hasta que quedaron al costado de la estampida.

"Esa estuvo cerca".

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?", se sorprendió Sasha.

"Mis dedos son más firmes, así puedo agarrar con mayor seguridad".

"Eso no, lo último, eres muy ágil".

"Mi brazo no es lo único especial en mí, siempre fui más rápido, ágil, y con mejores reflejos, desde pequeño".

"¿Tus padres también tenían poderes?".

"Nunca los conocí".

"Perdón".

"No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado, ¿y?, ¿me vas a contar un poco de ti?".

"Yo…, vivía con mis padres, en una villa, éramos pocos, y era difícil obtener alimento, pero todos nos queríamos, y estábamos bien, pero un día, llegaron Goenitz y sus hombres, y nos atacaron, mi padre fue asesinado, y se llevaron a mi madre, solo sobreviví yo, porque estaba escondida, no pude hacer nada".

"Ya veo, es raro que Goenitz salga de su castillo si no es algo importante".

Sasha lo mira con cara triste.

"No te preocupes, la vamos a encontrar".

"Yo te conté, ahora cuéntame tú".

"No tengo mucho que contar, me encontró una mujer, tenía algo asi como una huerta, asi que cuidaba niños abandonados, hace años, con otro huérfano, nos fuimos a viajar por el mundo, y encontrar nuestro lugar, y nuestro pasado".

"¿Y qué paso con él?".

"Es una larga historia, quedara para otro día, cuando termine la estampida volveremos allá".

"¿Cómo?".

"Tenemos que comer, ¿no?, espero que te guste la carne de Grunto, es lo único que habrá a mano por un largo tiempo".

A varios Kilómetros de distancia, una chica mira por la ventana, en un cuarto elevado.

"Princesa Miriam", le indica un soldado vestido con una armadura de color gris metal, "sabe que no puede estar aquí a esta hora de la noche".

"Lo sé", responde la chica, y luego lo mira maliciosamente, "pero tú, soldado, me parece que no sabes tú lugar aquí, no volverás a hablarme así, ni a nadie".

La chica arroja el aliento y el guardia se derrite hasta que solo quedan los huesos.

"Es difícil encontrar buena servidumbre ahora".

Y se tira por la ventana.

A la noche, Tebigong y Sasha sé quedan al lado de la fogata que habían hecho para cocinar la carne.

"¿Por qué?", pregunta la chica.

"¿Por qué, qué?".

"¿Por qué todo es asi?, el mundo tendría que ser un lugar mejor".

"Ya lo sé, pero lamentablemente no es asi, hace años que me vengo acostumbrando a esto, y no creo que podamos cambiarlo".

"¿Por qué?".

"El mundo está destruido, si alguna vez fue algo hermoso, ahora no queda nada, lo que sea que haya pasado, lo arruinó, y no es reparable".

"¿Entonces qué?".

"Seguir adelante, y hacerlo lo mejor posible, vamos, tenemos que encontrar una cueva o algo para dormir, acá es peligroso".

Sasha se mueve dejando a Tebigong solo mirando las estrellas.

"Yura", pronuncia este.

Se escucha un ruido, y una luz gigante aparece.

"¿Qué fue eso?".

"Sea lo que sea, no es bueno, vamos".

Tebigong y Sasha se mueven, hay un gigantesco cráter, y dentro, una persona.

Tiene el pelo de color negro, picudo, parece joven, y tiene una ropa muy curiosa.

"Cof, cof, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿será esto el infierno?".

"No", le responde Tebigong, "pero si no me explicas quien eres, tal vez lo sea, hace poco hubo una estampida, y algo la causó, reza por qué no hayas sido tu".

Continuara…


	3. 3 Choque de mundos

**Habemus antagonistas, habemus nuevo miembro del grupo y habemus…, no sé que mas, pero bueno, no sé si realmente este capítulo lo había contemplado para ser el tercero o ser el segundo, lo que pasa es que en esa época escribía un capitulo por semana obligatoriamente (que idiota que era), creo que salía los jueves, y los miércoles salía "el principio del fin", necesitaba un capitulo mas de eso para seguir con este y lograr el golpe de efecto deseado, así que mandé la trama de los Gruntos…, si, si no lees ese otro fic, te recomendaría que lo leas, pero como gustes (como ya dije muchas veces, "La Búsqueda" no es muy fic que digamos, "El principio del fin" si, pero por una razón ambas no podían ser separadas, y acá esta la clave).**

El hombre de cabello negro picudo miró a Tebigong, "mira, no quiero problemas".

"Entonces explícame de donde saliste".

"Si lo supiera ya te lo hubiera dicho".

"No estás en posición de exigir".

"OH, perdón, ¿tu lo estas acaso?".

La burla molesta a Tebigong, y salta a la pelea, pero el otro lo está esperando.

La búsqueda capitulo 3: "Choque de mundos".

Sasha se acercó al agujero que se había hecho, Tebigong le dijo que no se moviera, pero decidió hacerlo de todas formas. Realmente, no conviene que las niñas de su edad vean estas cosas, pero bueno, la sociedad y los buenos modales desaparecieron hace años, así que una pelea no es gran cosa, aunque claro, una pelea de estas magnitudes era terrible.

Ambos contrincantes eran extremadamente fuertes, y estaban causando agujeros en la tierra con sus golpes, pero ninguno cedía terreno.

"Parece que eres fuerte", dice Tebigong, "tendré que pelear en serio".

"Así que el chico se quiere hacer el fuerte".

Tebigong sonríe, "¿te gustaría saber mi nombre?, aquí lo tienes, PUÑO DE TEBIGONG".

El golpe fue directo al pecho de su rival y lo mandó varios metros para atrás, pero para sorpresa de Tebigong, este se levantó ileso, "¿qué?, nadie había sobrevivido a eso antes".

"Debo admitir que eso fue un buen golpe, salvo Dolphin, o Andy tal vez, nadie me había golpeado tan fuerte en toda mi vida, pero yo también puedo hacer cosas especiales".

"No vas a vencerme".

Tebigong se preparó para dar otro golpe con su puño, pero este atravesó a su oponente sin problemas.

La persona aprovechó y golpeó a Tebigong en la cara.

"No sé como hiciste eso pero…".

"Ya basta".

Tebigong se da vuelta y ve a Sasha detrás de él, luego de haber gritado.

"Epa, no sabía que había una nena acá", se sorprende el recién llegado.

"No soy una nena, ¿por qué todos piensan eso?".

Tebigong la ignora y se dirige al otro, "puede que haya sido un poco precipitado, de seguro sabes tanto como nosotros de lo que paso, y no creo que se pueda desconfiar de otro metahumano ya que somos tan pocos, me llamo Tebigong, aunque creo que ya te diste cuenta".

Tebigong le tendió la mano, el otro lo miró, por alguna razón se había calmado, pensó que era raro, pero no sentía ganas de pelear incluso con lo que había pasado.

"Mucho gusto, me llamo Nupao".

A muchos kilómetros de allí, dos misteriosas figuras observan los restos de un pueblo.

"Muy interesante, hay unas formas de vida curiosas cerca de aquí", marca una de las dos.

"Yo también las siento, serán buenos sujetos de experimentos, se nos estaban acabando los que sacamos de este lugar", le contesta el otro.

"Aun nos queda uno, que salió perfecto".

"Si, pero no se cuanto tiempo nos servirá sin que se vuelva peligroso".

"¿Y qué haces por aquí, Nupao?", pregunta Tebigong.

"Eso quisiera saber, hasta hace un segundo me encontraba peleando con un sujeto de un solo ojo, luego me pasó algo raro, creo que exploté y aparecí acá, tal vez fui lanzado lejos.

"No había oído hablar de sujetos de un solo ojo en toda mi vida, salvo que hablemos de personas tuertas, ¿de dónde eres?".

"El Tíbet".

"Tiene que ser una broma".

"¿Qué?".

"El Tíbet queda a muchos kilómetros de aquí, y se podría ser que es una zona muerta, ¿Eres inmune a la radiación?".

"¿De qué hablas?".

"Las bombas atómicas, la radiación, no puede ser que no lo sepas".

"No sé ni de que me hablas".

"Mira, es extraño que no te hayas enterado, pero hace como quinientos años que el mundo está devastado.

"No puede ser".

"El Tíbet no existe como tal desde hace mucho tiempo".

"Pues yo lo recuerdo bien".

"¿Me vas a decir que viviste tantos años?".

"No, pero puede ser que este no sea mi mundo, tal vez ni sea la Tierra".

"Estoy seguro que es la Tierra".

"Para vos sí, pero no sabes la verdad".

"Si que eres un idiota, encima, si esto fuera otro planeta, que no lo es, ¿no deberías estar preocupado?".

"¿De qué?, estoy vivo, eso es lo que importa", levanta un pedazo de Grunto que estaba cocinando, "muy rica esta carne, ¿de qué es?".

"Encima de idiota, loco".

"Yo pienso…, que viene del pasado".

"No, lo dudo", interrumpe Nupao, "mis amigos y yo no hubiéramos dejado que esto terminara así, eso que me dices, medio mundo destruido, este desierto sin una planta a la vista en millas, no pasara en mi mundo".

"Dudo que ustedes vivan para siempre".

"Piensa lo que quieras, no solo tengo los poderes que viste".

"¿Eres inmortal?", pregunta Sasha interesada.

"Así es", responde Nupao, y Sasha queda impresionada.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"¿Eh?".

"¿Alguna vez te salvaste de la muerte?".

"Bueno, ahora…, aunque puede que si este muerto, igual, no lo entienden, puedo morir como ustedes, pero no de viejo, no tengo enfermedades ni nada".

"Yo tampoco he tenido enfermedades, eso no cambia nada".

"Pero Dios está conmigo".

"Eso decían acá, y mira como terminó todo".

"Sera porque Él no vino acá".

"¿Y quién es Él sí se puede saber?".

Nupao observa a Tebigong por unos segundos, y niega con la cabeza, "no lo comprenderías".

"¿Podrían evitar pelearse?", se enoja Sasha.

"Yo no empecé nada", se queja Nupao, "es él el que se pone loco".

"Da igual, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?".

"No sé, ¿qué hacen ustedes?".

"Estamos buscando algo, algo importante".

"Bien, no tengo nada que hacer, así que los acompañare".

"Haz lo que quieras, Sasha, ve a dormir, es tarde".

"Tú no me das órdenes".

Tebigong simplemente se golpea el rostro y se tira a dormir.

Al día siguiente los tres siguen su camino, Sasha va en el medio.

"Podrían hablarse, ¿saben?", dice.

"No tengo nada para decir", dice Tebigong.

"Lo mismo digo", continua Nupao.

"Hombres tenían que ser", entonces Sasha nota algo, "¿qué es eso de allá?, parece un pueblo".

La chica empieza a correr hacia el lugar.

"Parece que encontramos algo", sonríe Nupao, pero Tebigong no está feliz, y eso le sorprende, "¿qué pasa?".

"No hay nada vivo aquí, se nota desde lejos, es muy común, casi nadie puede asentarse en un lugar mucho tiempo".

"Ya veo, pero no puedo entenderlo, ¿cómo pudo terminar todo así?".

"La mayoría de la gente es egoísta, supongo que todo el tiempo ha sido así, y muchas veces no importan los inocentes, solo espero que ella encuentre a su madre".

"Así que eso es lo que buscan…, si todo esta tan mal como dice, ella debe estar muerta".

"Recemos porque no, no sé cómo es tu mundo, pero si tus amigos son buenas personas y pueden hacer lo que dices, no terminara como este".

Nupao no se sentía bien, aunque quería creer que no lo era, este podía ser el futuro de su mundo, tal vez La Secta no logre salvar a nadie, tal vez las cosas no salgan como todos esperan.

"Apúrate que sino Sasha nos dejara atrás", dice Tebigong interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y el muchacho asiente.

Algo estaba claro, si este era el futuro, Nupao sabía qué hacer, debía encontrar la manera de volver al pasado, y evitar que todo terminara de esa manera, no importaba cómo, el mundo debía salvarse.

Al llegar al pueblo, solo había destrucción, y ni un alma se encontraba en el.

"¿Dónde están todos?", se preguntaba la chica.

"Sasha, es obvio que este lugar ha sido abandonado hace meses, aunque no parece que hubiera habido una pelea".

De repente se siente un temblor y unos enormes robots con forma de Escorpión salen de debajo de la tierra.

"Maldición, ¿qué es esto?", grita Nupao.

"No sé, pero parece que tendremos que defendernos".

Los robots amenazan con sus tenazas, mientras dos figuras miran todo a través de una computadora.

Continuara…


	4. 4 Experimentación con animales

**Bueno, con este capítulo se conforma el elenco central del fic, es curioso porque cuando lo pensé sentí el esquema básico (que no sé donde lo vi) de que en un grupo de cinco, siempre hay tres personajes más centrales, y dos que son como secundarios, jaja. Pero bueno, también se presentara el peligro principal que se vendrá, me encantan los científicos locos, y mucho, creo que una de las grandes delicias de hacer este fic fue llenarlo de ideas de científico loco por todos lados.**

"La vida es tan solo una sombra, esperando la muerte que tarde o temprano llegara, para que la vida pueda volverse una luz, debe ser eterna".

"Sabias palabras, hermano Liu Kalil".

"Gracias, Zangetsu, es un honor que te hayan gustado".

Ambos sujetos, con su piel prácticamente quemada en su totalidad, sonríen levemente, ya que la casi falta de labios hace que el efecto no se note en demasía.

"Los escorpiones traerán nuevos especímenes muy pronto", marca Zangetsu levantando una hoja de papel con unos extraños e inentendible garabatos.

"No puedo esperar, estoy muy emocionado".

Tebigong, Nupao y Sasha se encontraban rodeados por robots con forma de escorpión.

"¿Alguna idea?", pregunta Nupao.

"Si, defendernos", contesta Tebigong.

"Una gran demostración de inteligencia de tu parte".

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, la ex princesa Miriam mira a la lejanía, siente algo, y empieza a correr.

La búsqueda capitulo 4: "Experimentación con animales".

Tebigong usa el poder de su brazo y parte a uno de los Escorpiones en pedazos, pero de debajo de la tierra salen dos más. No es tan fácil como pensaba.

Nupao pasa a través de los robots con su intangibilidad sacándoles muchos de los sistemas que tienen adentro.

"¿Qué es esto?, parece un metal".

"¿Me vas a decir que nunca viste un robot?".

"¿Un qué?".

"Si que eres raro".

Uno de los robots saca una especie de látigo de una de sus tenazas, y apunta a Sasha, la chica grita, pero antes de que el mismo la golpee, Tebigong se coloca en el medio, recibiendo un shock eléctrico junto con el ataque, quedando inconsciente.

"Bueno, Robo lo que sean", se enoja Nupao, "prepárense, ya me cansaron".

A continuación, golpea al suelo con todas sus fuerzas provocando un temblor que rompe a varios de sus enemigos. Pero no llega a jactarse, ya que otro lo agarra con sus tenazas, y de una descarga lo deja inconsciente. Sasha intenta escapar, pero no tarda en verse acorralada.

Cuando Nupao abre los ojos se encuentra metido dentro de una urna de cristal, toca las paredes intentando comprender la situación, y una corriente eléctrica lo termina arrojando al suelo.

"¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?".

"No la toques, no seas tonto", se escucha la voz de Tebigong, Nupao mira a todos lados, hasta que lo encuentra en otra urna similar.

"¿Qué es este lugar?".

"No tengo la menor idea, y no sé si lo sabremos en algún momento, intente romper esto, pero es muy resistente y no puedo usar mi brazo aquí".

"Descuida, la atravesare", Nupao se concentra, pero pasan varios segundos sin que nada suceda y Tebigong se impacienta, "espera, esto toma tiempo".

"Me parece que no puedes hacerlo".

"No me hables, solo necesito concentración y meditación, y…", Nupao simplemente pega un grito, "maldita esfera de cristal".

Nupao vuelve a golpear y la urna lo electrocuta.

"Deja de hacer eso, no podrás salir", se escucha una voz seca y desganada.

"¿Quién habla?".

A lo lejos una figura aparece, tiene el pelo negro y bastante sucio, una barba bastante desaliñada, por no afeitarse, y lleva una chaqueta de cuero negra con una remera blanca debajo.

"Mi nombre es para mis amigos, puedes llamarme Cage si quieres".

"De acuerdo, Cage, ¿cómo salgo de aquí?".

"No hay manera".

"¿Cómo?".

"Aun si salieras de ahí, no podrías romper estos muros, y luego de eso tendrías que vencer a miles de robots asesinos, ya lo he intentado antes".

"¿Quién nos encerró?", pregunta Tebigong.

"Son dos hermanos, se llaman Liu Kalil y Zangetsu, no sé que son, pero parece como que tuvieran la cara quemada, les gusta experimentar con personas, tomaron a todo mi pueblo, soy el único que sigue vivo aun".

"Si nos sacas de aquí veras que podremos hacer algo".

"No cambiaría nada".

"Tengo capacidades especiales".

"Que no puedes usar aquí, no creas que no lo sé, mientras estés aquí dentro no podrás hacer nada, simplemente esperar, tal vez si te portas bien tengas más libertad, como yo".

Sasha abre los ojos, y se encuentra en una camilla, intenta ver algo, y encuentra a dos sujetos que la miran, sus caras están quemadas y llenas de cicatrices. No puede evitar pegar un grito.

Uno de los hombres coloca un palo en su boca de manera que esta quede abierta y que ya no pueda modular sonido.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?", sonríe Liu Kalil, "que espécimen más interesante".

"Si, el Wu reencarnado y el otro parecían fuertes, pero esta chica tiene un potencial enorme".

"Me interesaría saber qué es lo que hace que funcione".

Liu Kalil saca un bisturí y lo acerca a la cabeza de Sasha, cuando suena una alarma.

"Justo en una operación, ¿qué es, mi hermano?".

"Parece que el Wu reencarnado esta rebelándose", indica Zangetsu viendo unas pantallas conectadas a las cámaras de seguridad.

"No podrá usar sus poderes en esa habitación, así que no podrá romper la urna".

"Salvo que 435 lo ayude, desde afuera será más fácil".

"Igual, aunque lo haga el muro es indestructible".

En la habitación Tebigong fuerza su cuerpo una y otra vez, pero por más que golpea la urna no puede hacer nada.

"Deja de insistir", se queja Cage, "nos traerás problemas a todos".

"Tú no entiendes nada, hay una persona a la que le hice una promesa, y debo cumplirla, tu puedes pudrirte aquí, pero yo no".

El brazo de Tebigong toma su forma poderosa, pero no logra romper la urna y el Shock lo tira para atrás.

"Sorprendente, parece que anulaste el sistema anti poderes, tal vez puedas romper el muro, pero primero tienes que salir de ahí".

"¿No dijiste que no había forma de que saliera?".

"Yo también se anular el sistema, y las urnas no son indestructibles por fuera".

Cage cliquea los dedos y las vibraciones destruyen las urnas de Tebigong y Nupao.

"Bueno, ya hice mi jugada, es la primera vez que demuestro que puedo lograr esto, nunca pensé vivir mucho, espero que puedas repetir lo de antes y romper el muro".

Tebigong transforma su brazo, "dalo por hecho".

En la otra habitación, Liu Kalil pierde el control.

"No, no, no, esto es malo, muy malo, 435 los ha ayudado, y ese Wu reencarnado es muy fuerte y pudo anular el sistema, tal vez el muro no lo frene".

"Que variable interesante".

"Hermano, no seas idiota, debemos irnos de aquí, las defensas los detendrán unos segundos, pero no más, agarra a la chica y cualquier otra cosa, tendremos que empezar en otro lado de nuevo".

Liu Kalil abre una puerta, y del otro lado esta Miriam.

"No, ¿qué haces tú aquí?".

"Solo vine a ver cómo estaban", sonríe la chica.

Con solo oler el aliento que sale de Miriam, Liu Kalil se derrite en segundos.

"Miriam, que grata sorpresa", sonríe Zangetsu.

"No te hagas el bueno conmigo", responde la chica, enojándose, exhala con fuerza, pero a Zangetsu no le pasa nada.

"Mi hermano tal vez sea un idiota, pero yo no, estoy preparado", Zangetsu saca una picana eléctrica y le da en el estomago, dejándola en el suelo, "soy inmune a tu veneno, tome precauciones por si volvías algún día".

Zangetsu camina hasta una puerta, al entrar toca unos botones y empieza a desaparecer.

"Algún día nos volveremos a ver, Miriam, esa chica que está ahí es muy interesante, y no moriré sin investigarla primero".

Zangetsu desaparece, Miriam se queda mirando a la pequeña, que esta inconsciente por él shock, pero a los pocos segundos todo el lugar comienza a explotar.

En una habitación alejada, Tebigong no para de romper robots que vienen uno tras otro, mientras grita el nombre de Sasha.

"El lugar entero esta colapsando, debemos irnos", lo intenta interrumpir Cage.

"No sin Sasha", contesta este, sin siquiera pensar.  
Tebigong sigue corriendo, Nupao lo sigue, se le acerca, y le da un golpe en la nuca.

"¿Sabes cómo salir?", le pregunta a Cage.

"No totalmente, pero creo que hay una salida a la superficie por aquí, salvo que la hayan cerrado".

"Vamos".

Nupao agarra a Tebigong que esta inconsciente y empieza a correr con Cage, finalmente logran salir antes de que el lugar entero se hunda.

"Bueno, problema resuelto, aunque no entiendo bien que pasó, ni que eran los robototos, o como sea".

Tebigong despierta en ese momento, y con gran furia golpea a Nupao.

"Maldito idiota, por tu culpa Sasha está muerta".

"Hey, no podíamos hacer nada, el lugar era enorme y ni siquiera sabíamos si estaba allí en primer lugar".

"No importa, le hice una promesa, y no voy a romperla".

"Me hubiera gustado ver como la cumplías estando muerto".

"¿Se refieren a esta chica?", se escucha a Miriam, y todos se sorprenden. La chica en cuestión se encuentra allí llevando a Sasha en brazos.

"¿Cómo esta?", pregunta Tebigong.

"Bien, pero creo que necesita descansar".

"Muchas gracias".

"¿Quién eres?", interviene Nupao.

"Mi nombre es Miriam, mucho gusto".

La chica saluda a Nupao alegremente, pero Cage la mira con cara rara.

"¿Cómo te llamas?".

"Cage", le responde secamente, y le ofrece su mano, pero su expresión no cambia.

A una gran distancia, Zangetsu ingresa a otro laboratorio, sucio y abandonado, lleno de telas de araña y oxido, y prende una computadora, pese a los años, los sistemas están perfectamente funcionales.

"Quien lo diría, ese Wu reencarnado fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero yo tengo a uno conmigo también".

Una puerta se abre, el científico pasa a través de ella, dentro, solo hay oscuridad, y un chico flaco encadenado, vestido con harapos y con pelo largo y negro.

"Hanabi, hay otro como tú, y es muy fuerte, ¿Crees que podrás vencerlo?".

El chico levanta la cara mostrando unos ojos siniestros.

"SI".

Y al instante todo su cuerpo se cubre de fuego.

Continuara…


	5. 5 Extrañas compañías

**Este es un claro ejemplo de porque no tengo que prometer escribir con un tiempo prefijado, creo que ya lo dije, pero cuando empecé este fic, prometí que haría un capitulo por semana, no sé cuánto tiempo lo cumplí, pero a veces salían estas cosas, este capítulo es uno de esos que me da vergüenza releer, y lo peor es que si lo editara no solo no sería como era originalmente, sino que además podría terminar jodiendome todo lo que viene después. No tiene emoción, tiene situaciones muy tontas, y en general todos los diálogos que a mi entender suenan bien, son de la edición para sacarle el script, porque en script era aun más feo, por suerte creo que este fue uno de los últimos capítulos que tire cuando realmente no sabía que quería hacer con esto, o al menos eso espero.**

La noche había llegado al paramo desolado, y los cinco viajeros se encontraban alrededor de una fogata, nadie había dicho nada en todo el día, con esfuerzo habían logrado juntar algo de comida para pasar la noche.

Nupao era el único que parecía dispuesto a llevar a cabo una conversación, "me parece que sería buena idea que nos vayamos conociendo, ya que vamos a hacer un viaje tan largos todos juntos, y eso".

"Mi vida no es lo suficientemente interesante como para mencionarla", interrumpe Cage desganado, "fui el único de mi pueblo que sobrevivió a los experimentos de esos locos, y aquí estoy, nada más para contar".

"Supongo que es suficiente", responde Nupao conciliador, y se dirige a Miriam, "¿y tú?".

"Solo pasaba por aquí", sonríe la chica.

"¿Acaso no te das cuenta que eso no tiene ningún sentido?", salta Cage.

La chica piensa durante unos segundos, "no, la verdad que no, ¿por?".

"Nadie podría haber pasado por ese lugar sin que lo hubieran detectado, dime la verdad, ¿quién eres?".

"Ya te lo dije, me llamo Miriam".

"Y yo no te creo".

Nupao intenta detenerlos, pero no parece hacer efecto.

"Eres muy desconfiado", se ofende la chica.

"¿No será que tú no generas confianza?".

"¿Después de que los ayude dices eso?".

"A mí no recuerdo que me hayas ayudado en nada".

"Cállense ya", grita Tebigong levantándose, hasta ese momento permanecía totalmente alejado de la conversación, "de no ser por ella, Sasha estaría muerta, o tal vez algo peor, me da igual quien es, ya tiene mi confianza".

Nadie dice nada por unos segundos.

"Como sea, ni siquiera dije que seguiría con ustedes mucho tiempo", continua Cage.

"Quiero enfatizar que yo en ningún momento me estaba quejando", marca Nupao.

"Bien".

Tebigong vuelve a sentarse y sigue comiendo, mientras Sasha mira al cielo pensando en su madre, y en que pasara ahora.

A varios kilómetros de altura desde ahí, un chico mira con ira en sus ojos.

"Aquí estas", sonríe Hanabi.

La búsqueda capitulo 5: "Extrañas compañías".

"Sí que dormí bien anoche", se levanta Nupao, y al estirarse, su columna cruje con fuerza, y se la masajea, "aunque un tanto incomodo", al levantar se encuentra a Miriam encorvada mirándolo fijamente.

"Hola", saluda la chica.

"¿Hola?", responde Nupao con cierto temor, traga saliva, y decide iniciar una conversación, "perdona a Cage, parece que ha sufrido mucho en los últimos tiempos, tal vez por eso se encuentra así".

"Lo sé".

"¿Y quién eres en realidad?, no te voy a juzgar ni nada".

"Ya lo dije, mi nombre es Miriam".

Miriam se levanta rápidamente, y se va grácilmente, como si estuviera bailando.

"Supongo que entonces será Miriam y nada más".

Tebigong rastreaba el terreno intentando ver para donde irían ahora, cuando Cage se le acercó con gesto conciliador.

"Perdona si he sido brusco, aun no te he agradecido por haberme sacado de donde estaba".

"No es nada, sin ti no hubiéramos ni roto las esferas".

"Puede que tengas razón, pero igual gracias", ambos permanecen callados un rato, "sabes, no confió mucho en la chica".

"Ya expuse mi punto, si estas en contra puedes irte cuando quieras".

"Está bien, no quiero tener problemas de nuevo, pero yendo a lo importante, ¿qué es lo que buscan exactamente?".

"De momento un pueblo, o algo cercano que se le parezca".

"Hay un pequeño lugar por aquí, son hospitalarios, pero tendré que ir a la cabeza, sino seguro nos dispararan".

"De acuerdo, ¿se encuentra muy lejos?".

"Si mantenemos el rumbo llegaremos antes del anochecer".

El grupo continúa el camino según las indicaciones de Cage hasta llegar a un pequeño rio.

"El pueblo está construido en base a esta corriente, se va derecho a el por esta dirección".

"Bien, aprovechemos para aprovisionarnos de agua, ¿dónde está Miriam?".

Al darse vuelta todos ven la ropa de Miriam tirada en el suelo, mientras la chica nada plácidamente en el agua.

"Chicos, vengan, esta tibia".

Nupao se pone rojo, y corriendo la mirada, niega con la cabeza. Tebigong simplemente se da vuelta.

"Sera mejor que no perdamos mucho tiempo, o no llegaremos antes de la noche", habla con firmeza, pero el nerviosismo se nota enormemente.

"¿Así que tu también tienes vergüenza?", sonríe Nupao, Tebigong intenta negarlo, pero solo causa risas en los demás, a excepción de Cage que simplemente mira hacia el sol, que cada vez baja más.

Las cosas no salieron tal como se esperaba, por lo cual no pudieron llegar hasta bien entrada la noche.

Cuando pasaron el umbral un hombre salió con una vieja escopeta, que podía incluso generar risa de lo vieja que era, de no ser por lo raras que las armas de fuego eran por esa época, pero al ver a Cage se tranquilizó, y los dejo pasar.

El Sr. Y la Sra. Martens, Jonathan y Sheila, como se llamaba la pareja que vivía en ese pequeño y poco estable hogar, eran una pareja muy bondadosa, de las pocas que quedan en el mundo. Hace muchos años, junto a un grupo de personas, encontraron el rio, y lograron construir el pueblo de manera que no se viera entre las montañas, eran muy pocos y no podían mantener una muy buena vida, pero era lo más cercano a un paraíso que pudieron encontrar en este mundo putrefacto.

Así, la cena consistió en un caldo con algunas verduras que la pareja había logrado cultivar en la parte de atrás de su casa.

"Qué raro que no haya venido tu padre contigo esta vez, ¿cómo se encuentra?", preguntó la mujer de la casa.

Nadie quiso contestar, aunque sabían la respuesta.

"Está bien", dijo finalmente Cage, "pero no pudo venir".

"Que extraño, hace varios meses que no venía a visitarnos y creíamos que le había pasado algo".

"Tuvimos unos problemas con unos animales salvajes, pero ya se solucionó todo, aunque hay que reconstruir algunas casas, cuando termine vendrá para intercambiar algunas cosas".

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí?".

"Mis amigos y yo estamos viajando".

La pareja se quedo estupefacta, como si no comprendieran las palabras.

"¿Eso es verdad?", preguntó la mujer.

"Si, andamos buscando algo, no puedo decirlo aquí, pero es importante".

"Ni siquiera sabes que estamos buscando", dijo Nupao por lo bajo, lo que causó que recibiera un codazo de Tebigong en las costillas.

"No es bueno que hagan eso", dijo el Sr. Martens, "tienen un buen hogar, que costó mucho conseguir, el resto del mundo está en una situación pésima, no pueden simplemente ir por ahí".

"Además escuche que Goenitz está llevándose gente, la Sra. De Acuña hablo de avistamientos lejanos".

"No se preocupen, estaremos bien".

Sheila eventualmente se llevó los platos para limpiarlos, y Miriam la ayudó.

"¿No deberías ir tú también?", le pregunta Nupao a Sasha.

"No soy buena para eso, además no es que tenga la obligación, machista".

"¿Qué significa eso?"".

"Es complicado", intenta explicarle Tebigong.

"¿Cómo es posible que no sepas eso?", pregunta Cage sorprendido.

"No te preocupes, Cage, luego te explico".

"¿Por qué te llaman Cage?", se sorprende Jonathan, "tu nombre siempre fue…".

Se produce una gran explosión en las afueras, cortando la conversación, al salir, Jonathan se alegra de saber que su mujer aun sigue bien, pero la casa de los Acuña explotó en miles de pedazos.

Sin necesidad de cruzar palabras, Tebigong, Cage y Nupao se dirigen hacia el lugar, donde se está generando una gran humareda que llega hasta lo más alto del cielo.

"Nupao, saca a las personas de adentro con tu intangibilidad", le indica Tebigong a su compañero.

"No otra vez, tengo malos recuerdos de la última vez que alguien me pidió hacer eso".

"Solo hazlo".

"De acuerdo".

"¿El puede hacer eso?", pregunta Cage.

"Si, no importa ahora, usa tu poder para apagar el fuego".

A lo lejos, Miriam sonríe al observar a los tres, es la primera vez que los ve usando sus habilidades.

Cage usa sus ondas sónicas para ir apagando las llamas, pero las explosiones siguen produciéndose.

"No hay manera, si no detenemos la fuente, todo el pueblo será destruido".

"El fuego viene de esa casa, voy a entrar".

"¿Estás loco?".

"Probablemente".

Tebigong transforma su brazo y de un fuerte golpe destruye la pared de la casa en cuestión. Dentro, el calor es inmenso, y hay una gran cantidad de llamas que impiden el camino, mientras que las chispas obstruyen la visión.

En eso lo ve, un chico, de sus manos sale fuego, y está destruyendo todo, un montón de cuerpos carbonizados largan humo al lado de él.

"¿Có-cómo puedes hacer eso?".

Hanabi se da vuelta, y lo mira directo.

"Hola, mi hermano".

Continuara…


	6. 6 Destinados a encontrarse

**Bueno, seguimos con este fic, este capítulo no me parece especialmente feo, pero viéndolo actualmente, siento que la personalidad de Hanabi es medio trillada, como sea, al final de este capítulo se empieza a ver la trama que abarca un tiempo bastante largo luego, hasta que me aburrí (si, la trama que viene es un ejemplo de "puse todo hasta que no sabía que poner y la terminé").**

Enormes llamas cubrían el lugar, mientras un niño lloraba en medio de ellas.

Un niño lloraba en medio del caos, el calor no lo afectaba en lo absoluto.

"Yo…, no quise, no quería hacerlo".

La voz de una mujer grita su nombre, Hanabi, y entonces, las llamas aumentan destruyendo todo a su paso.

La búsqueda capitulo 6: "Destinados a encontrarse".

Tebigong mira a Hanabi que sonríe en medio de las llamas.

"No se dé que me hablas, yo no tengo ningún hermano".

"No eres un hermano directo, pero tienes más en común conmigo de lo que crees".

Hanabi empieza a juntar fuego en su mano.

"No, yo nunca haría cosas como estas".

Hanabi solo empieza a reír, y con una llamarada manda a Tebigong afuera de la casa, para luego seguirlo, su piel es blanca, en contraste con su pelo corto y su ropa de color negro, esta última es muy fina y cubre todo a excepción de las manos, los pies y la cabeza..

"¿Quién es él?", pregunta Cage.

"No lo sé, pero es el que causa todo esto".

Hanabi lanza una bola de fuego pero Cage chasquea los dedos eliminando el aire alrededor apagándola.

"Ese truco no te servirá conmigo".

"No es el único truco que puedo hacer".

Hanabi levanta la mano y una luz ciega a todos.

Cuando Cage pudo abrir los ojos vio como Hanabi corría hacia él y le amarraba el brazo izquierdo, a duras penas puede contener sus gritos cuando el calor aumenta enormemente, y la ropa incluso comienza a quemársele. Hanabi solo ríe.

"No dejare que sigas con eso", grita Tebigong, y de un puñetazo envía lejos a Hanabi, para luego dirigirse a su compañero, "¿te encuentras bien?

"Descuida, no es la primera vez que me quemo".

El brazo de Cage se empieza a regenerar lentamente.

"¿Cómo haces eso?".

"Solo muévete, va hacia donde esta Nupao".

El susodicho se encontraba sacando a las familias de las casas quemadas, era un trabajo difícil, y no estaba saliendo del todo bien.

"No se qué hacer, aunque ya salve muchas personas, hay un montón mas a las que no podre llegar, ni siquiera sé que está causando esto", entonces un rayo de fuego le impacta en la espalda, y ve a Hanabi detrás suyo, "¿quién eres?".

"Me llaman Hanabi, pero ahora puedes llamarme tu muerte, si lo deseas".

Hanabi lanza un rayo de fuego, pero Nupao lo esquiva y desaparece, lo que desconcierta a su enemigo, que no puede evitar un puñetazo directo al rostro.

"Nada mal, a ver cómo te llevas con esto", Hanabi lanza una bola de fuego al lugar donde calcula que Nupao debería estar en base al ruido que hace, el dolor era intenso para el pero logra hacer que pasara a través suyo y vuelve a golpear a su oponente en el rostro, haciéndolo sangrar.

Hanabi se limpia la boca con mala cara, "bueno, supongo que tendré que pelear en serio".

La temperatura entera del lugar empezó a cambiar, hacía un calor extremo, que causaba que la tierra se derritiera o explotara dependiendo de qué material estaba hecha, Nupao empezó a perder el conocimiento, y entonces…

Tebigong apareció y dio un golpe directo con todo su poder sobre Hanabi.

"Era la última opción, no quería tener que matarlo".

Sin embargo, Hanabi se levanto.

Tebigong se sorprende, pero mantiene la compostura, "¿qué es lo que quieres aquí?, solo hay gente inocente, nada que te pueda servir de utilidad".

Hanabi sonríe y habla como si no lo hubiera escuchado, "Tebigong, me gusta cómo eres, no sabes nada de nada, yo no tengo todas las respuestas, pero tal vez algún día te diré las que si se".

Se produce una gran llama y cuando el humo se disipa Hanabi ya no se encuentra.

"Al fin termino", se alegra Nupao.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quién era él?".

"No sé, me dijo que se llamaba Hanabi, parece que te conocía".

"No es posible, recordaría a alguien así".

Toda la gente que había sobrevivido se empezó a acercar a ellos, sus rostros no parecen agradecidos.

"¿Por qué nos miran así?, los salvamos", se queja Nupao.

"Ellos no lo ven así", marca Cage, "vivían tranquilos y cuando llegamos apareció esa otra persona, no podremos quedarnos".

"No puede ser, justo que habíamos encontrado algo de paz".

Para evitar problemas, Tebigong, Nupao y Cage fueron con Miriam y Sasha y se fueron sin decir nada del lugar.

"¿Estás seguro de que es lo correcto?", le pregunta Sheila a su marido, "parecían buenos chicos".

"Ellos trajeron problemas, y dejamos bien en claro lo que haríamos si pasara eso, debemos movernos, ya conocen este lugar, si nos quedamos sufriremos".

"Al menos deberíamos enterrar a los muertos".

"No", responde su marido secamente, "así si alguien viene creerá que nadie sobrevivió".

Así, un pueblo cae, y nuestros héroes continúan su viaje.

"Cage, quiero respuestas claras", le habla Tebigong a su compañero, "hay muchos puntos de tu historia que no me cierran".

"Claro, decides preguntarme a mí, ¿pero sabes realmente lo que piensan todos los demás?".

"No te comprendo".

"Nupao, Miriam, hasta Sasha, todos somos misterios aquí, ni siquiera sé porque haces lo que haces, ni de dónde vienes, lo único que tienes que saber es que estoy de tu mismo lado, al menos me gustaría saber a dónde vamos".

"Vamos a rescatar a la madre de Sasha, Goenitz la tiene".

"Una completa locura".

"Lo sé, pero hice una promesa y la tengo que cumplir".

"No dije que no teníamos que hacerlo, además, cualquier otra cosa sería muy aburrida ahora".

Tebigong sonríe, pero Sasha llama su atención.

"Los Gruntos".

"¿De qué hablas?".

"Siento que viene una manada".

Todos se quedan quietos intentando escuchar algo.

"De acuerdo", habla Nupao, "me sume a esto porque no quería desentonar, pero la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de que es un Grunto".

"Espera, Sasha", habla Tebigong, algo calmado, "me parece que te equivocas, no siento nada y…, no, tienes razón, una manada viene".

"Nunca habían venido por esta zona antes", habla Cage, "otra razón para la existencia de ese pueblo".

"Sasha y yo nos encontramos con una estampida suya hace poco y no muy lejos de aquí".

"Eso no es normal".

"En serio, ¿alguien me podría explicar que es un Grunto?".

"Un animal gigante que podría destruirnos a todos de un pisotón", le cuenta Miriam sonriendo.

"¿Por qué lo dices tan contenta?".

"Prefiero estar feliz ya que todos moriremos dentro de poco".

"No puede ser, ¿todo tiene que salir mal?".

"¿Eres tonto o qué?", le recrimina Tebigong, "con tu intangibilidad no tendrás problemas".

"Cierto, pero si lo hago veré lo que esos animales tienen por dentro, no creo poder concentrarme mucho tiempo en ese caso".

"¿Qué haremos?", pregunta Sasha.

"No puedo hacer lo de la otra vez, fue muy peligroso y no podre levantar a todos, y ni tu i Miriam tienen métodos para sobrevivir de otra forma, además creo que esta vez la manada es más grande, tendré que correr el riesgo de destruirlos con mi brazo, pero necesito que se coloquen detrás mío o podrían salir lastimados".

Tebigong cargó su brazo, a lo lejos se empezaba a divisar una nube negra, miles de animales gigantes corriendo hacia ellos.

"Creo que me voy a desmayar", se lamenta Nupao.

"Nunca había visto un Grunto antes", se alegra Miriam, "solo había leído de ellos, son impresionantes".

"No es momento para decir eso", se queja Cage, pero entonces algo llama su atención, "¿leíste?".

"Prepárense, acá vienen", grita Tebigong.

Pero a tan solo unos cuantos metros, la manada entera paró.

"Tu, baja el brazo", grita una voz de mujer de uno de los Gruntos.

"¿A mí me hablas?", se sorprende Tebigong.

"¿A quién más?".

Tebigong baja el brazo.

"No me parecía que estos animales pudieran hablar", comenta Nupao, "debo admitir que es un alivio".

"Ese es el problema…, se supone que no pueden", dice Cage.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, sin embargo, había una mujer arriba de uno de los Gruntos, ella era la que hablaba.

"Espero que no hayan tenido nada que ver con los eventos recientes, mi manada tuvo muchas dificultades".

"No se dé que hablas, ninguno de nosotros hizo nada".

"Puede que tengas razón, pero igual me los llevare conmigo para estar segura".

"No creas que…", comienza Nupao, pero en ese momento, un montón de dardos salieron de arriba de los Gruntos y todos quedaron inconscientes.

Un grupo de hombres bajaron, al igual que la chica su piel era oscura, y usaban poca ropa.

"Ama, ¿crees que ellos causaron los terremotos?", comenta uno.

"No lo sé, llévenlos con nosotros".

Tebigong se levanta y le da un golpe a uno de los hombres, los demás disparan dardos que lo dejan tirado en el suelo una vez más.

"Realmente este es muy interesante", sonríe la mujer, "nadie puede soportar ni siquiera un dardo del somnífero, tal vez me sirva, vamos".

Y así, un largo viaje empieza, acompañado por un profundo sueño.

Continuara…


	7. 7 Cacería

**Bueno, estos últimos días fueron pesados, yo pensaba que el fin de año iba a ser tranquilo, pero la verdad termino siendo todo lo contrario, mi familia pasó por un golpe muy fuerte, del que espero que podamos salir, pero bueno, prometí (en realidad no, era con el otro fic), subir uno más de esto, y nada, es divertido, y bizarro, pero bueno, el objetivo era divertirse, y poner cosas que me gustan sin preocuparme demasiado si tenían sentido (que igual lo tienen, ojo). Y eso.**

Tebigong abrió los ojos, esperaba encontrarse en un calabazo lleno de cadáveres, encadenado a una pared grasosa, pero en vez de eso estaba en una habitación hecha de madera, un tanto rustica, acostado en una cama muy cómoda, y todas las paredes pintadas delicadamente, con cortinas en las ventanas de la más fina tela.

"Debo admitir que esto me está asustando".

Entonces escuchó pasos, transformó su brazo y se escondió al lado de la puerta.

La bella muchacha que estaba arriba de uno de los Gruntos ingresó, y el muchacho se preparó para atacarla.

"Sé que estas atrás mío, y si me atacas, tus compañeros morirán".

Tebigong bajo el brazo enojado, "¿quién eres?".

"No es correcto preguntar el nombre sin presentarse".

"Me llamo Tebigong".

"Que nombre más extraño, yo soy la princesa Lane".

"¿Princesa de qué?", sonrió Tebigong, "dudo que haya algo más que polvo en este mundo".

"¿Eso crees?".

Lane corrió las cortinas, por la ventana se veía una enorme selva llena de arboles, unos seres que Tebigong nunca había visto antes volaban por los aires, parecían reptiles con forma de aves.

"¿Qué es todo esto?".

"Bienvenido a la Tierra Salvaje".

La búsqueda capitulo 7: "Cacería".

"Este lugar no puede ser verdad".

"No niegues lo que viste y come".

Tebigong había recibido un cuenco lleno de una sustancia pastosa.

"¿Qué es?".

"Teniendo en cuenta los asquerosos hábitos alimenticios de tu gente, no será algo que te parezca saludable, pero tiene las vitaminas y minerales necesarios, además, si quisiera matarte te hubiera cortado el cuello mientras dormías, en vez de envenenarte".

Tebigong probó la sustancia, era deliciosa, pero causaba asco por su consistencia, así que no pudo terminarla.

"¿Y mis compañeros?".

"Están bien, aunque no tan bien como tú, y de ti depende que sigan así".

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?".

"Tu poder, eres una persona muy peculiar, nadie puede soportar más de un dardo hecho con savia de la Cucuxmal, y necesitamos cinco para dormirte".

"No podrás sacarme lo que tengo".

"Me he dado cuenta, pero de todas formas no quiero tenerlo yo, solo quiero que te encargues de un problema muy grave".

"¿Cuál?".

"Este lugar, aun con su aspecto paradisiaco, no es muy bueno para vivir, hay animales mucho más peligrosos que los Gruntos, pero nos acostumbramos, hasta ahora, por alguna razón todos se han vuelto más peligrosos e irracionales, hasta atacan miembros de sus propias manadas, creemos que esto se debe a una cueva extraña de la que salen gritos horribles, pero todos los hombres que he mandado terminan en un frenesí asesino solo con pasar por ahí y me he visto obligada a matarlos".

"¿Crees que podre descubrir lo que pasa?".

"Obviamente, los Gruntos me avisaron que un sujeto como tu se vio relacionado con ellos hace un tiempo".

"Me parece que estás loca, los Gruntos no pueden comunicarse con los humanos".

"Solo porque no puedan hablar no significa que no puedan hacerse entender, lamentablemente no sé lo que produjo la estampida del otro día, son animales de montaña, y los hemos descuidado un poco desde que encontramos este lugar, estábamos haciendo revisiones por los lugares que visitaron, pero en vez de encontrar la fuente los encontramos a ustedes".

"Gracias, pero la verdad no me interesa, ¿qué saco yo de todo esto?".

"La libertad de tus amigos, supongo que es lo que quieres, aunque no lo creas soy una persona de palabra".

"Está bien, pero si les hiciste el más mínimo daño…".

"¿Quién te crees que soy?", Lane levantó el tono, "yo he dirigido a mi pueblo por mucho tiempo, y no puedes hablarme así como así".

Tebigong no quiso discutir mas, un grupo de hombres llegó y lo escoltó, la casa se encontraba encima de un árbol enorme, y bajó a través de unas rudimentarias escaleras.

"En esa dirección encontraras la cueva, la identificaras porque hay una cascada y un rio cerca, deberás cruzarlo primero".

"¿No me darán un arma o algo?".

"No tenemos más que nuestros dardos, y no causan efecto en los seres que fueron tocados por la rabia brutal".

"Supongo que ese es el nombre que le ponen a lo que sucede, veremos que encuentro".

Tebigong empezó a caminar sin saber que alguien lo seguía entre los árboles.

"Espero que no me haya caído mal eso que comí", pensó a medida que seguía su camino. Entonces vio algo muy extraño, tres gigantescos reptiles con cuellos enormes comiendo plantas.

Pese a su enorme tamaño, se veían pacíficos, pero entonces de la nada, otro apareció, estaba corriendo a la velocidad máxima que podía lograr con sus enormes patas, tenia baba saliéndole de la boca y sus ojos parecían en blanco, con su potente cola atacó a uno de sus compañeros dándole en el pecho, aunque la pelea hubiera sido tres contra uno, su ira le daba ventaja y pudo arrojar al suelo a dos antes de que el ultimo lo tirara a él.

Tebigong sintió los temblores, y cuando el reptil cayó vio que algo salía de su oído, parecía un bicho extraño, Tebigong se acercó sin que el reptil sobreviviente lo viera y lo tomó.

El bicho se retorcía y hacia ruidos inentendibles.

"Por alguna razón me parece que no eres algo natural de aquí".

Tebigong aplastó al bichito antes de que causara más problemas.

Decidió seguir avanzando, cuando algo apareció cruzando los arboles, era un enorme reptil con dientes como cuchillas y una gran cabeza, el de cuello largo intentó defenderse pero rápidamente los dientes atravesaron su carne y no pudo moverse más.

"No esperaba algo por el estilo".

El reptil notó la presencia de Tebigong, pero no lo considero una amenaza, y ya tenía suficiente comida con el otro, así que ni se inmuto.

Tebigong siguió su camino, varias veces lo atacaron cocodrilos que salían de lagos, eran enormes, pero no eran rivales para él, de vez en cuando veía más reptiles gigantes, y algunos también actuaban irracionalmente y tenían esos extraños seres en sus oídos, varias veces Tebigong tuvo que defenderse y usar todo su poder, a medida que se acercaba al rio que le habían mencionado los encuentros se hacían mas y mas recurrentes.

"Pensé que esto sería sencillo, pero si no fuera por mis poderes ya estaría muerto aquí".

Unos extraños ruidos se escucharon entre las hojas que se encontraban cercanas al suelo, y al darse vuelta vio al causante, un reptil mucho más chico que los que se había encontrado hasta el momento, pero con la altura de un humano, que estiraba su cabeza entre la maleza, tenia dientes peligrosos, una gran mandíbula, y unas potentes garras en los dedos del pie, su cola larga le permitía caminar erguido, y se empezó a acercar.

"No quiero hacerte daño, así que aléjate".

El reptil parecía tener cierta inteligencia, y reaccionó extrañado a las palabras, pero no detuvo su andar.

"Dije que te alejes".

El Reptil dio un gran salto y una de sus garras casi rebana a Tebigong.

"Tú lo quisiste".

Un potente golpe del brazo transformado de Tebigong destrozó la cabeza del reptil.

Entonces la maleza volvió a moverse.

"Así que no estabas solo, ¿eh?", se jactó Tebigong, "no importa, puedo con todos los que vengan".

Ni uno, ni dos, cerca de veinte reptiles similares al otro estiraron sus cuellos y se fueron acercando lentamente.

"Demonios".

La persona que lo miraba desde arriba de los arboles se rio pícaramente.

Continuara…


	8. 8 Muchas almas, un ser

**Me gustan los dinosaurios…, bueno, nada, un capitulo nuevo, el primero que subo en lo que va del año (¿recién?), el principio del fin se tomara un descanso, pero mañana subiré algo nuevo, y no mucho más para decir de este capítulo, si adivinaron que estaba pasando y de donde salían los bichos que volvían locos a los dinos, realmente conocen mucho la serie y están algo locos.**

Los extraños reptiles atacaron a Tebigong con una gran velocidad, pero no azarosamente, sus movimientos parecían medidos y calculados, lo que causaba que a duras penas pudiera esquivarlos y hacerles frente, debido a su gran número. Las heridas que los dientes y las garras le causaban a su cuerpo, dejaban más que claro que el objetivo principal era debilitarlo hasta que ya no pudiera defenderse y fuera una presa fácil.

Entonces, de la nada, uno de los reptiles reaccionó de manera extraña y desgarró el cuello de otro de un mordisco. En unos pocos segundos todos los reptiles perdieron el orden establecido mientras él que se había vuelto loco tiraba zarpazos para todos lados.

Tebigong no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que cuando ese reptil se le acercó con los ojos rojos, de un golpe lo destrozó.

Los demás reptiles miraron al compañero que los había traicionado tirado en el suelo, y luego a Tebigong, que en su estado de desorientación se mantenía en posición de lucha.

Uno de los reptiles lanzó un graznido, parecía que iba a atacar, pero entonces todos se dieron vuelta y se fueron tan rápidamente como aparecieron.

"De nada".

La búsqueda capitulo 8: "Muchas almas, un ser".

Tebigong siguió caminando, pero tuvo que mantenerse oculto en la maleza, los reptiles que parecían aves volaban por ahí y no se veían amigables, posiblemente los bichos que manejaban a los reptiles desquiciados también los estaban controlando.

Entonces lo vio, era obvio que debía ser el origen de todo el mal, cruzando el rio, al lado de la cascada había una cueva, toda la vegetación alrededor parecía haber muerto hace años.

Tebigong se preparó para cruzar el rio pero notó que todos los peces estaban muertos, así que decidió no arriesgarse y cortó un tronco para pasar por arriba.

Cuando llegó al otro lado una terrible sensación lo cubrió, lo que sea que estuviera ahí era peligroso.

"Hola", lo saludó amablemente una voz, y no pudo evitar largar un grito, pero se trataba simplemente de Miriam, que comenzó a reír.

"Te asustaste".

"¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿y los demás?".

"Te estaba siguiendo, fue divertido, no sé donde están los demás".

"¿Lane te libero?".

"¿Quién?".

"La que nos capturo".

"A mí no me capturo nadie, hoy, claro está".

"Pero si te tiraron dardos".

"No lo recuerdo".

"¿Sabes lo difícil que es hablar contigo?".

"¿En serio?".

"Mira, quédate aquí, no sé que hay en esa cueva, pero no conviene que vengas, puede ser muy peligroso".

"No eres mi jefe".

Tebigong se golpeó el rostro con resignación, esta chica podía ser peor incluso que Sasha, "haz lo que quieras".

Tebigong se empezó a acercar a la cueva, Miriam no lo seguía y se tiró al pasto.

Al avanzar por la cueva, el lugar se hacía más oscuro, y Tebigong sentía una presión enorme en el cuerpo.

"Esto no es normal", pensó, "sentí esta sensación una vez…, pero no tan fuerte, fue con ese Hanabi que atacó el pueblo".

En el fondo Tebigong vio una luz, se acercó, y vio a un chico tirado en el suelo encorvado, su piel era blanquecina y los huesos se le marcaban, su corto pelo rubio ocultaba unos ojos apagados y vacios.

"¿Quién eres?".

"Aléjate", gritó el chico asustado, "no sé como llegaste aquí, pero si te quedas vas a morir".

"Dime quien eres, déjame ayudarte".

"Aléjate".

Del chico brotaron un montón de bichitos similares a los que se encontraban en los animales, estos cubrieron a Tebigong.

"No quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo, los demonios tienen hambre".

Uno de los bichos ingresó al oído de Tebigong, y por unos segundos la realidad se distorsionó para él. Sintió ira, pena, alegría, angustia, amor, celos, furia, tristeza, decepción, vergüenza, valentía, orgullo, todo al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos ya no veían la realidad, era imposible definir lo que veían, todos los sentidos colapsaron, y de repente volvió a la normalidad, el bicho que estaba en su oído cayó al suelo y se evaporó, al igual que todos lo que lo cubrían.

"Ellos…, no te hacen nada, no puede ser".

"¿Qué son ellos?".

"Ni yo lo sé".

El chico levantó la cara, había un cierto aire en su rostro que recordaba a los habitantes de Europa oriental.

"Creo…, creo que me llamo Vlad, pero no estoy seguro".

"¿Y qué es lo que causa esto?".

"No lo sé, no entiendo ni mi propio ser, recuerdo miles de vidas, todas terminan con mi muerte, y después la nada, hasta ahora, y siempre esa frase, Escala de Mosaicos, no sé qué significa, pero ha estado en mi mente, siempre que los demonios salen de mí, y manejan a la gente y a los animales".

"¿Entonces tu eres el que está causando daño a los humanos de por aquí?".

"Debo ser yo, he viajado toda mi vida, me metí en esta cueva cuando llegue hace unos meses".

"Ya veo, entonces no tienes nada que ver con la estampida del otro día, pero igual, ¿por qué no detienes a los demonios?".

"No sé, siento que me falta algo para lograrlo, no puedo".

"Yo si puedo ayudarte", dijo Miriam, que había ingresado y se acercó al chico sin dudarlo.

"Miriam, sal de aquí, podrías terminar herida".

"No lo creo".

Miriam levantó a Vlad, y largó su aliento, los ojos del chico se pusieron blancos y cayó al suelo.

"No, ¿estás loca?, lo mataste".

Tebigong se acercó agresivamente a Miriam.

"¿Eso crees?".

Tebigong se dio vuelta y vio a Vlad que se levantaba.

"No lo puedo creer, pensé que habías muerto".

"Gracias, me siento mejor ahora, perdonen todo lo que he hecho, pero no volverá a pasar", lentamente se fue alejando.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?, Miriam, ¿qué hiciste?".

"Solo me indicó lo que tengo que hacer, debo encontrar al Wu reencarnado de las Alas de Mariposa, y estaré completo".

Vlad se adentró en la cueva. Tebigong corrió hacia él y vio que había un acantilado, pero ya no había rastro del muchacho.

"Miriam, ¿qué fue eso?".

"No sé".

La chica se marchó canturreando alegremente.

Tebigong simplemente sonrió y la siguió hasta que llegaron al poblado de Lane, los ataques de reptiles se volvieron escasos en el camino, todo estaba más calmado.

Cuando llegaron recibieron una gran ovación.

"Bienvenido, guerrero", lo felicitó Lane, "espero que hayas triunfado en la batalla, y veo que te encontraste con la muchacha que se escapó, pero no importa".

"Si, me sirvió de gran ayuda".

"No siento mentira en tus palabras, y sé que eres un hombre de honor", Miriam notó algo de admiración en las palabras de Lane, "como dije, tu grupo será liberado".

Un grupo de hombres llegaron arrastrando a Cage, Nupao y Sasha.

"Tebi, sabía que vendrías", sonrió Nupao.

"¿Tebi?", preguntó este.

"Fue un apodo que inventamos, tu nombre es muy molesto, y no es que sea malo, solo que es difícil".

"No sé ni porque los salve".

"Yo tampoco, la verdad nos estaban tratando tan bien, buena comida, mejor que comer animales cazados en el desierto".

"Ah, cállate, idiota", se quejó Sasha.

"Los cuatro serán llevados afuera con los ojos vendados, no deben saber la ubicación de este lugar".

"Somos cinco".

"Si, pero tú no te irás, te he elegido…, para que seas mi esposo".

Lane le dio un beso a Tebigong que ni se daba cuenta donde estaba.

"No, espera", Tebigong separó a la chica de él, "no quiero casarme contigo".

"¿Por qué?, tengo todo un reino para ti, y todo lo que quieras podrá ser tuyo con solo pedirlo".

"Es que…, tengo una misión para realizar, y no puedo quedarme aquí, además, no me gus…".

"Acábenlos a todos", gritó Lane antes de que pudiera terminar su frase.

Los guardias sacaron sus lanzadardos pero Cage causó unas vibraciones que les hicieron agarrarse los oídos a todos, también a su propio grupo.

"Al fin nos vamos".

"¿Eres tonto o qué?", se enojó Sasha, "nos vas a dejar sordos".

"Y voy a salvarlos también".

Nupao se volvió intangible y agarró todos los lanzadardos.

"Vámonos ya".

El grupo ingresa a la selva en su huida.

"¿Los seguimos?", pregunta uno de los guardias a la princesa.

"No, tarde o temprano tendrán que salir, sino lo hacen esa selva será su tumba, y no niego que me gustaría que lo fuera".

Continuara…


	9. 9 El mundo perdido

**Por suerte este capítulo corrí con ventaja, ya que ya lo había empezado a editar hace un montón porque estaba aburrido y no tenía ganas de seguir leyendo fics. Como siempre, es tirar ideas al por mayor, esta historia en general creo que es una de las más prolíficas en chucherías, ya que en re pocos capítulos tire un montón de ideas una mas bizarra que la otra, y todavía faltan unos cuantos capítulos para cerrar la trama de la tierra salvaje, ya después creo que el fic se tranquiliza un poco mas y no es tan volado.**

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?", se sobresalta Nupao.

"¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa?", pregunta Cage.

"No sé, solo haz algo, vuela cosas en pedazos, usa tu poder".

"Definitivamente eres idiota, que usaras el tuyo nos convendría más, para tener una idea de donde estamos".

"¿Podrían dejar de discutir?", se queja Sasha.

"No", es la respuesta de Nupao.

"Es el él que discute".

Miriam grita de alegría sin razón aparente.

Tebigong llega eventualmente a la cueva en la que se ocultaban sus compañeros, arrastrando los restos de un reptil del tamaño de una persona.

"Otra vez lagarto", se queja Miriam.

"Que remilgona, en el templo donde yo vivía solo comíamos arroz, algunas verduras repetitivas y pescado, he probado muchas más cosas durante estas semanas en este lugar, sea el futuro o no, que en el resto de mi vida".

"Igual Miriam tiene razón, no podemos estar en esta selva mucho tiempo más", comenta Tebigong mientras asa la carne.

"No podemos volver, nos matarían", comenta Cage.

"¿Quién hablo de volver?, yo digo de pasar por el volcán al otro lado".

Nupao se atragantó con la carne que aun no se había cocinado bien en el fuego.

La búsqueda capitulo 9: "El mundo perdido".

"Bueno, comida de reserva, listo, leña seca, listo, ganas de morir, aun no llegan", hace el inventario Nupao.

"Ay, no vamos a morir, es como un paseo", sonríe Miriam.

"Tebigong tiene razón", interviene Cage, "entre esto y quedarme en la cueva, prefiero esto".

"Vamos a ver tu opinión cuando te destrocen esos bichos".

El grupo empezó a caminar, Tebigong iba al frente, y había que moverse muy lentamente entre las plantas, para evitar ser detectado por las bestias. Pero en un momento escuchó un ruido extraño, y a su orden, todos subieron a los arboles, menos Nupao que se hizo invisible. Sin embargo, cuando los reptiles llegaron, estos empezaron a morder hacia un determinado lugar, parecían no comprender lo que sucedía, aunque continuaban sus intentos.

"Maldición, detectan a Nupao mediante el olfato o el oído, si abandona su intangibilidad tendría seguro una cabeza entera atravesándolo, debemos bajar a ayudarlo antes de que se canse".

"No es necesario", habla Cage, "veré si mi poder los vence desde…", pero al instante, Miriam se arroja al suelo, "tonta, si uso mi poder ahora y los reptiles llegan a ser inmunes te noqueare y quedaras a su merced".

La chica no escuchaba, se estaba riendo a carcajadas esquivando a los reptiles que la atacaban de todos lados. Hasta que de repente todos caían inconscientes al suelo, golpeados por una fuerza invisible.

"Esto fue bastante sencillo en mi opinión", sonrió Nupao al aparecer, "gracias por la distracción, Miriam".

La chica sonríe en respuesta.

El grupo siguió moviéndose sin demasiadas dificultades, salvo por un cocodrilo que casi se comió a Miriam en el rio, hasta llegar a las inmediaciones del volcán.

"Supongo que la idea no es pasar por arriba, ¿o me equivoco?", pregunta Cage.

"Probaremos de rodear, si el camino está muy cerrado tendremos que ir subiendo a medida que pase".

El volcán comenzó a rugir como respondiendo a las palabras de Tebigong.

"Díganme que eso es bueno", se asusta Nupao.

Los temblores fueron aumentando cada vez más, parecía que el lugar entero iba a explotar. Todos empezaron a correr, pero Sasha se hundió en la tierra. Tebigong llegó a tomar su mano antes de que se hundiera completamente, pero algo tiraba de la chica hacia abajo con demasiada fuerza. Ya el volcán comenzaba a arrojar grandes cantidades de lava, humo y rocas.

"No podemos quedarnos acá más tiempo", gritó Cage.

"Pero no podemos dejar a Sasha tampoco", lo detuvo Nupao ante el primer amague de marcharse de su compañero.

Cuando la lava estaba a punto de llegar a ellos, Sasha y Tebigong fueron absorbidos enteramente por la tierra. Con un grito, Nupao se volvió intangible atravesando el punto donde hasta hace un segundo estaban sus compañeros.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?", gritó Miriam, que por primera vez parecía asustada.

"Improvisar".

Cage agarró a la muchacha y comenzó a correr, pero la roca fundida cada vez se acercaba más rápido.

Mientras, Nupao, Tebigong y Sasha caían por un túnel hasta llegar a una profunda cueva. Lo que agarraba a la chica era como una especie de hombre de roca, que comenzó a arrastrarla por el piso.

Ni bien pudo incorporarse tras la caída, Tebigong profirió una amenaza, y le dio un golpe que le reventó la cabeza.

"No esperaba darle tan fuerte".

La cabeza del hombre de roca se volvió a generar, y este se levantó, parecía hablar en un idioma extraño, que no se parecía a nada que hubieran escuchado antes.

Un montón de hombres de roca fueron cubriendo la cueva y mirando a los recién llegados.

Tebigong y Nupao se prepararon para pelear.

Sin embargo, los hombres de roca no parecían querer atacarlos.

"Raro, se ve como si solo nos observaran", comentó Nupao.

"No me gusta para nada".

De repente, un hombre de roca de color rojo, con algo similar a una rustica corona apareció en el medio de los demás.

"Seres de la superficie", habló con nobleza y cierta dificultad, "perdonen nuestro ataque, pero necesitamos a esa chica que ustedes tienen atrás, soy el rey de los hombres lava, y les exijo que me la entreguen, o serán destruidos".

"¿Para que la quieren?", gritó Tebigong.

"Esa muchacha es lo único que podrá aplacar la ira del dios volcán".

"Esto parece un cuento malo", comenta Nupao.

"No creas que te la entregaremos".

"No tienen opción, mi raza es inmortal, solo la muerte de nuestro dios nos llevaría al inframundo, pueden pelear todo lo que quieran y no ganaran".

"Tebi, me parece que tiene razón, a ese tipo le salió una nueva cabeza".

"¿Entonces qué propones?".

"Déjamelo a mí, he participado en diplomacia antes".

Nupao dio un paso al frente.

"Rey lava, nosotros salvaremos a tu pueblo, aplacaremos la ira del dios, y evitaremos que tome vuestras almas al inframundi, o como se llame, somos enviados del futuro".

"No creas que tus poderes me asustan, he visto humanos así, y sé que no son del futuro".

"Eso carece de importancia, indícanos el camino, y…, nosotros nos encargaremos".

"Parece razonable".

Un hombre lava muy viejo se acercó y habló en el idioma que Tebigong, Nupao y Sasha no comprendían.

"Amo, me parece que es un error confiar en estos humanos".

"No perdemos nada, y no se ven como personas que se rindan fácilmente, mientras peleemos contra ellos nuestro reino podría ser destruido por la ira divina".

"Entonces pídele a la chica, no la mataremos por un plazo de tiempo que les daremos para cumplir su objetivo, si fallan, realizaremos el sacrificio ritual".

"Mi consejero acepta su idea", se dirigió a los muchachos el rey, "pero con una condición".

"Por lo que entendí de su idioma, quieren arroz", le habló Nupao a Tebigong.

"Nos quedaremos a la chica, si para la puesta de sol no han triunfado, realizaremos el sacrificio".

Tebigong se negó con firmeza.

"Espera, Tebi", intervino Sasha, "es lo mejor, no quiero que mueran por mí peleando con los hombres lava".

La chica se dirigió hacia el rey. Tebigong quiso detenerla pero Nupao se metió en el medio.

"Quítate".

"Ella eligió por su cuenta, valora su decisión".

Tebigong se resignó.

"No se preocupen, cumpliré mi promesa, la tratare como a cualquier hombre lava de mi ejercito, ahora, empiecen su viaje, guerreros, y que Vishaktimatu este con ustedes".

"Espero que eso sea algo bueno", comentó Nupao, "¿vamos?".

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo parar el volcán?".

"Para nada, pero seguro se nos ocurrirá algo en el camino".

"Esto no me gusta".

"¿Te crees que a mi si?".

Continuara…


	10. 10 Un dios

**Ni yo sé porque tardé tanto en subir esto sí es solo editar y ya, pero bueno, en este se resuelven algunas cosas del anterior (bah, se empiezan a descubrir cosas), pero en general es uno de esos capítulos de tirar ideas y ver que sale que hago a veces, jaja. Espero que les guste.**

"Me aburro", bostezó Miriam.

"Como si me importara", le respondió Cage sin ganas.

Ambos habían escapado de la lava gracias a que las vibraciones de Cage la detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para escapar entre las copas de los árboles.

"Pero es que no estamos haciendo nada".

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos?, la lava cubre todo, no podemos bajar al suelo".

"¿Te preocupas por mí?".

"Cree lo que quieras, me da igual lo que te suceda".

"Eso dices, pero yo se la verdad, no le tienes miedo a la lava".

Cage se pone nervioso al escuchar esas palabras.

"¿Por qué dices eso?".

"Porque te conozco…, y sé que eres rudo", la chica comenzó a reír.

"Tonta", Cage suspiró, "por un segundo me preocupaste".

"¿Preocuparte?".

"No importa, parece que la lava esta amainando, veamos que sucede".

La búsqueda capitulo 10: "Un dios".

"Y entonces Sani se tiró encima de Gabo, fue muy divertido", se reía Nupao.

"Perdona, pero no te estoy escuchando", le contestó Tebigong.

"Hace como una hora que estoy hablándote".

"Estoy más centrado en esto, el terreno es escabroso y los ríos de lava molestan mucho".

"Tienes razón, pero que sea la última vez que me ignoras".

"Eres bastante molesto a veces, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?".

"Bastantes veces, ¿y qué me podes contar de tu pasado?".

Tebigong mira hacia lo lejos evitando responder, "¿qué es eso de ahí?".

"No cambies de tema".

Unas extrañas formas se encuentran arriba de las rocas pero desaparecen al instante.

"Supongo que no debe ser nada", dice finalmente Tebigong.

Mientras, en las afueras, Miriam y Cage lograron ubicar un camino sin lava por el que se puede avanzar, aunque la atmosfera es muy pesada y la chica tose sonoramente varias veces.

"Sale mucho humo de por aquí".

"Se supone que es un volcán, así es como son".

"¿Crees que encontraremos a los demás?".

"Lo dudo, cuidado con el suelo, hay geiseres".

Un montón de agua hirviendo sale de un agujero en el suelo y casi le da a Miriam, que igual no se asusta, y observa el cielo.

"Como que pasan muchas rocas por arriba".

"Es normal en una erupción, mucha gente tiende a pensar que solo cae lava, pero en general es lo menos común".

"Una viene para acá".

Cage se asusta al escucharla decir eso tan calmada "¿qué?, había calculado las trayectorias, estaban cayendo mucho más lejos, debemos corrernos antes de que…".

La roca se estrelló en frente de ellos, dos fragmentos se separaron del cuerpo y le dieron una extraña posición.

Era roca volcánica, eso estaba claro, pero por su forma parecía un animal de largos brazos, extremadamente flaco, obviamente esta teoría se confirmaba mucho mas con los brillantes ojos que tenía en su "Cabeza", y una gran abertura similar a una boca.

La cosa rugió con furia por esa abertura, despejando toda duda.

Tebigong y Nupao seguían caminando, el primero se sentía extraño, pero al final decidió hablar.

"Me crie en un orfanato, si se le puede llamar así, no era más que una casa derruida donde una mujer nos cuidaba, se llamaba Azuka, era la persona más bondadosa que conocí, recogía niños abandonados como yo, y nos daba lo más cercano a un hogar que se podía ofrecer en este mundo. Desde pequeño desarrolle mis habilidades, resultaron de mucha ayuda para Azuka y los otros niños, nunca supe a que se debían".

"¿Peleabas solo?"

"No, había un chico, se llamaba…", Tebigong tarda unos segundos en seguir, "Yura, cuando Azuka lo encontró tenía dos espadas con él, creció y aprendió a usarlas, éramos inseparables".

"¿Y qué paso?".

"Era muy difícil sobrevivir, muchos de los niños morían por enfermedades o el hambre, o simplemente se marchaban pensando que podrían encontrar algo mejor, Yura y yo seguíamos, pero nos teníamos que mover a otros lugares todo el tiempo, finalmente solo quedamos nosotros dos y Azuka, ya era muy anciana y hacía tiempo que no encontrábamos otros niños, y nos dijo que deberíamos seguir nuestra vida lejos de ella, y que teníamos el poder para salvar al mundo".

"Ya veo, ¿dónde está Yura ahora?".

"Es una larga historia, preferiría dejarla para otro momento".

Nupao no sabe qué decir, pero entonces algo llama su atención, "eso no estaba antes".

En medio de la derruida roca, unas manchas oscuras se acumulan y lentamente se acercan a ellos, levantándose del suelo y formando seres grumosos que a duras penas parecen mantenerse estables.

Ambos se observaron, y golpeando juntos el suelo, causaron que las manchas terminaran siendo enviadas hacia atrás, al caer una gota de lo que las formaba cerca de ellos, se dieron cuenta de que estaban hechas, eran oscuras, pero estaban hechas de lava, sería más complicado de lo que parecía.

Cage mandaba sus vibraciones una y otra vez, la bestia seguía avanzando a paso lento, y su ferocidad era enorme, pero finalmente cayó.

"Eso fue difícil", dijo Cage que se encontraba muy cansado.

"Y se pone peor", fue lo único que dijo la chica, tan calmada como siempre.

Un montón de bestias volcánicas los miraban de lejos, quietos, como esperando, hasta que sin previo aviso empezaron a saltar hasta ellos.

Cage solo pudo agarrar a la chica y comenzar a correr.

Tebigong y Nupao habían dejado atrás a los seres de lava.

"Eso fue complicado".

"Aunque debes aceptar que fue divertido, y si que te han quemado", Nupao comenzó a reír, ya sabía que su compañero no se vería afectado por quemaduras tan leves.

"No seas infantil", Tebigong lo empujó levemente, pero no pudo evitar reír también, pero al final se detuvo, "no debemos perder tiempo".

"Lo sé, pero fue bueno verte reír, es algo raro en ti".

Tebigong no dijo nada, y siguieron su camino, era verdad, hacia mucho que no sentía que tenía amigos, desde aquello que pasó

De repente, algo en medio de la roca llamo su atención, era una puerta, una puerta metálica.

Tebigong se acercó, pero al momento de tocarla, una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió y cayó al suelo inconsciente, Nupao intentó despertarlo pero no tuvo éxito, al menos seguía respirando y su corazón latía normal. Quiso arrastrarlo, pero el shock había transformado su brazo, y pesaba mucho más de lo que pensaba.

"Diablos, no puedo esperar a que se despierte", se quejó, "tendré que ir solo y rezar porque no le pase nada mientras no esté".

Nupao se volvió intangible y pasó a través de la puerta, del otro lado había un montón de computadoras, unas pantallas mostraban distintas zonas de la isla.

"¿Qué es todo esto?", se sorprendió, "¿alguna clase de magia?".

En una de las pantallas se veía a Cage y Miriam huyendo de las bestias volcánicas, Nupao les grito para que vayan donde estaba él, pero no parecían escucharlo, al atravesar con su intangibilidad la pantalla, la misma se apagó, recién en ese momento comprendió que lo que mostraban todas las demás eran lugares muy diferentes. Aunque no sabía nada de electrónica, principalmente porque está ni existía en su época, si entendía que si algo está cubierto de polvo, significa que nadie lo ha usado en años, y ese era el caso.

"Si tan solo supiera que hacen estas cosas", dijo al ver botones rodeando las pantallas, "parecen pulsables", había uno de color rojo más grande que los demás, "bueno, supongo que no hay nada más que hacer".

Nupao toco el botón, en ese momento todo se lleno de una estridente luz roja.

"ALERTA, INTRUSO, ALERTA, INTRUSO".

"Bien, hora de hacerlo de la manera sencilla".

Nupao metió la mano adentro del tablero con su intangibilidad y arrancó todos los cables de una. Pese a que todas las computadoras se apagaron la alarma seguía sonando.

Dos robots gigantescos, de figura humanoide formada totalmente por rectángulos metálicos, salieron de una compuerta.

"Lo que faltaba, mas animales extraños".

Nupao se preparaba para pelear pero una pared se dio vuelta, del otro lado había un frasco gigantesco con un anciano metido adentro, tenia cables en todo el cuerpo y se lo veía muy viejo, ni un solo pelo cubría su desnudo y pálido cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, "¿quién eres?", dijo, y aunque la voz sonaba cansada, unos amplificadores causaban que sonara mas fuerte.

"Mi…, Mi nombre es Nupao".

"No sé como llegaste aquí, pero no saldrás con vida, yo soy el dios…, el dios volcán".

Mientras eso pasaba, los Hombres lava esperaban.

"Esto no está bien", parecía hablar a la nada el consejero de la tribu en un idioma inentendible para los demás de su raza, que lo consideraban alguna clase de dialecto mágico para detener al volcán, "si esos dos acaban con el Dios Volcán, todo esto será destruido, y la verdad sobre mi será descubierta".

Sin embargo, no le hablaba a la nada, sino a una extraña maquina en la que se veía el rostro quemado de Zangetsu.

"No te preocupes, no lo lograran, y luego podrás sacrificar a la chica y todo seguirá su curso, solo espera".

Zangetsu cortó la señal y sonrió, el viejo hombre lava con el que había entrado en contacto era muy tonto, y si todo salía bien, Sasha estaría en su poder, y esta vez no escaparía de nuevo.

Continuara…


	11. 11 El origen

**Seguimos con la historia de este fic, este capítulo en cierta forma cierra algunos detalles de esta trama, pero está lejos de terminar, ya que todavía falta un poco. Por lo que revise, recién a partir del capítulo 18 los originales dejan de estar en script, no puedo esperar ese momento, ya que me será mucho más fácil editar los capítulos, puede ser que queden un poco sosos, ya que en estos al sacarle el script realizo bastantes cambios en los diálogos y demás, en los demás esos cambios puede que no les de tanta bola porque en si ya no es necesario editarlo para subirlo a la pagina, pero ya veremos que sucede.**

Nupao permanecía impávido ante la extraña figura del hombre anciano.

"No quiero parecer agresivo, pero la verdad es que no pareces un dios".

El viejo sonrió, "eres un muchacho peculiar, mis maquinas detectan una fuente de energía diferente a todo en ti, no parece muy peligrosa".

Los robots estiraron sus gigantescos brazos pero Nupao se hizo intangible y estos no pudieron hacerle nada. Los agarró con furia, arrancándolos, y los usó para golpear sus cuerpos hasta que dejaron de moverse.

"Puedes seguir con esto todo lo que quieras, pero me sentiría mejor si tuvieras una explicación para darme".

El viejo no hizo más que sonreír más fuerte que antes, "que interesante…, quédate entonces, te contare".

La búsqueda capitulo 11: "El origen".

Tebigong se despertó, tenía un dolor de cabeza tan grande como una casa, pero no parecía estar herido. Llamó a Nupao, pero no recibía respuesta. Al mirar a la puerta, razonó que seguramente lo había dejado inconsciente el hecho de tocarla, mejor no acercarse, sintió como los seres de lava se acercaban, debía seguir camino y buscar por otro lado.

Cage y Miriam se habían escondido en una saliente de la montaña.

"Esto es muy difícil", se quejó Cage, "esos seres de roca no son normales, no tiene sentido que estén vivos".

"Tal vez la roca se enojó mucho porque hace calor".

"Eso no tiene lógica".

"¿Qué tires vibraciones sónicas si?".

"Es diferente…, no importa".

De repente un ser de roca los encuentra y ruge frente a ellos. Antes de que Cage razone que hacer, otro aparece por detrás.

"Esto se puso complicado, ¿verdad?", dice Miriam. Pero entonces una compuerta se levanta, y ambos se sorprenden.

"Jovencito", carraspea el anciano que se encuentra en la urna.

"Dije que me llamo Nupao".

"Está bien, Nupao, curioso nombre por cierto, déjame contarte, yo hace mucho tiempo era un científico, tenía un grupo, todos fuimos clones de los científicos que sobrevivieron al final del Proyecto Despertar".

"¿Qué cosa?".

"El proyecto Despertar", el sujeto se sorprende de la ignorancia de su interlocutor, "la aniquilación de los metahumanos".

"¿Meta qué?".

"Seres con habilidades más grandes que lo normal".

"¿Qué?", Nupao no pudo contenerse, "¿por qué aniquilarlos?".

"Puede que no comprendas, pero la gente tiene miedo de lo diferente, para eso nos reunieron a mí y a otros científicos de renombre, y así creamos tecnología para el proyecto, pero con el tiempo envejecimos y buscamos la clonación como método para seguir viviendo heredando nuestros conocimientos".

"Veo".

"Pero un día, todo terminó, fue cuando explotaron las bombas, nosotros sobrevivimos, pero perdimos la tecnología para clonar, desde ese momento buscamos maneras de sobrevivir, y al final solo quedamos tres de nosotros".

Nupao se pone a pensar y tiene una idea repentina, "espera un momento, ¿cómo se llaman los otros dos?".

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?".

"Solo dilo".

"Liu Kalil y Zangetsu".

Nupao maldice al aire, "esos tipos, ya me parecía que tendrían que ver con esto".

"Que curioso que los conozcas, pero deberías saber que sus métodos agresivos y violentos no iban conmigo, así que simplemente me mantuve con vida aquí, gracias a mi es que este lugar se mantiene habitable, en un mundo llevado a la decadencia por la radiación, la vida prospera en pocos lados, pero aquí, es hermosa y variada, todo un cumulo de formas únicas de la historia del mundo".

"Mira, tal vez no lo sepas pero algo no está yendo bien, unos pueblerinos nos están diciendo que estas enojado, o algo así, y estas arrojando lava para todos lados".

"¿De qué hablas?", el científico lo observa realmente sorprendido, "los sistemas funcionan perfectamente".

"Esto no me está gustando".

Cage se quedó mirando lo que salió de la plataforma, era gigantesco y avanzaba destrozando a las bestias volcánicas sin problemas.

"Maldito, pensé que no quedaban como tú".

"¿Qué es esa cosa?".

"Un Cosechador", respondió con dureza.

Efectivamente, un gigantesco robot de color plateado con ojos rojos y garras gigantes destrozaba todo a su paso.

Cage avanzó hacia él decidido.

"Cage, ¿qué haces?, esa cosa se ve muy peligrosa".

"Esos robots aniquilaron a mi familia".

"Yo pensaba que tu familia había sido asesinada por Zangetsu y Liu Kalil".

"No, mi verdadera familia murió hace mucho tiempo, y fue por culpa de los Cosechadores y los malditos lideres detrás de ellos, pero no más".

Por más que Miriam intentó detenerlo, ya era tarde, Cage ya había saltado contra el robot.

Tebigong había llegado a una sala misteriosa, llena de maquinas, había un enorme calor.

"Parece que la lava viene toda de aquí".

Al caminar por los rincones de la sala, sintió una vibración enorme, una voz conocida resonó en los alrededores saludando, era Zangetsu.

"¿Dónde estás, maldito?", gritó Tebigong.

"Lejos de aquí, pero lo suficientemente cerca para acabar con mi ex compañero".

"¿De qué hablas?".

"Este lugar va a colapsar, fue divertido mientras duro, pero tengo un experimento muy grande entre manos".

"Tú eres el causante de todo lo que sucede".

La risa del científico resuena en todo el lugar, "¿tan obvio es?, ni bien sentí que Sasha se acercaba a este lugar modifique los sistemas para alertar a los Hombres Lava, tardaron un poco en llegar, más de lo que esperaba, pero fue suficiente, ahora la pieza principal de mi plan esta lista, adiós, Tebigong".

Se escuchó un ruido, y todas las maquinas pararon de funcionar. La situación se mantuvo por unos segundos largos y silenciosos, hasta que uno de los armatostes colapsó y todo el lugar comenzó a llenarse de lava.

En el lugar donde se encontraba Nupao, una alarma sonó con fuerza, alertando acerca de la fuga.

"¿Qué significa eso?", preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta, y al darse vuelta vio que el cuerpo del anciano se estaba poniendo de color rojo y su rostro se congestionaba como si sufriera un gran calor. Corrió a ayudarlo, unos robots intentaron detenerlo pero los destrozó al instante. De un golpe rompió el tubo y sacó al anciano, el liquido a su alrededor estaba hirviendo.

"¿Se encuentra bien?".

"Gracias", le respondió con voz cansada, "aunque moriré de todas formas".

"¿Por qué?".

"Mi cuerpo perdió su fuerza hace años, no puedo vivir fuera del liquido, pero prefiero morir afuera de él, que hervido, no debí haber confiado en Zangetsu, seguro fue todo su cul…".

El hombre dejo de respirar de manera repentina y rápida, Nupao no tuvo tiempo para sentirse mal, ya que el lugar estaba derrumbándose, por lo que corrió sin pensar a donde iba, usando su intangibilidad para pasar entre el metal y la roca sólidos.

Mientras eso pasaba, los temblores afectaron a la guarida de los Hombres Lava, que no podían comprender lo que sucedía.

"Han fallado", gritó el anciano consejero, "el Dios Volcán no soportara más sin su sacrificio".

"Pero les di mi palabra", le contesto el líder de la tribu.

"Amo, ¿qué vale más?, ¿su palabra o su pueblo?".

"Eso no puede ser respondido…, pero puede que tengas razón, preparen el sacrificio".

Los hombres lava agarraron a Sasha y la ataron a una mesa, la chica gritó y pataleó pero no sirvió para nada.

El anciano fue hacia allí y levantó un cuchillo ritual de hueso de Reptil gigante.

"Oh, sagrado dios volcán, acepta este sacrificio en tu nombre".

Bajó el cuchillo con furia pero antes de tocar el pecho de Sasha, una maquina en su cuello se activó y lo detuvo.

"Es hora, anciano", resonó en su cabeza la voz de Zangetsu, "tu voluntad es mía".

Los ojos del anciano se pusieron en blanco, apretó un botón bajo la mesa, y entre ella y el resto de los Hombres lava se armó un muro de fuego.

"¿Qué está pasando?", dijo la chica sin comprender

El hombre lava anciano movió la boca, pero otra voz salió de ella, dijo el nombre de la chica, de manera lenta, como disfrutándolo, la misma no tuvo problemas en saber de quién se trataba.

Sin que Sasha pudiera hacer nada, el Hombre lava controlado colocó una maquina en su cabeza que la dejo inconsciente, la desató y se la llevó.

Mientras tanto, la lava avanzaba lentamente del otro lado del muro de fuego, acercándose a los hombres lava, que pidieron el apoyo de su líder.

"Mi consejero me traiciono, tal vez debí hacer el sacrificio antes, pero ahora es muy tarde, los hombres lava pereceremos, pero nunca seremos olvidados".

Nupao llegó a ese lugar atravesando paredes esquivando la lava, "menos cháchara y más acción, los llevare afuera".

"¿Puedes hacer eso?", le preguntó sorprendido el líder.

"Nunca lo he intentado antes, pero creo que sí".

Nupao agarró a algunos Hombres lava y logró pasarles su intangibilidad, pero no podía con todos, y la lava avanzaba.

"Solo llévate a los niños", le dijo el líder al ver la situación.

"¿Qué?, no, no puedo dejarlos a los demás".

"Debes, busca algún lugar donde la lava no haya llegado, no podemos vivir en la superficie, y no vuelvas, ya será demasiado tarde y tu vida puede correr peligro".

Nupao asintió con tristeza, tomando a los niños, necesitó todo su esfuerzo para lograr que también entraran en fase, y corrió lo más rápido que podía.

Mientras tanto Cage usaba su poder con el Cosechador, aunque las vibraciones lo desorientaban no llegaban a dañarlo.

"Cae de una maldita vez, robot de pacotilla".

Entonces frente a sus ojos el suelo se hundió y el Cosechador cayó adentro.

Algo salió del agujero lentamente, no era otro que Tebigong, con su cuerpo lleno de hollín y parte de su ropa quemada. Miriam no pudo contener su alegría al verlo y lo abrazó.

"Ahora no, Miriam, si no me equivoco, Zangetsu está a punto de obtener a Sasha, debemos detenerlo".

"OH, diablos", respondió Cage.

Continuara…


	12. 12 Arde

**Otra desaparición que termina ahora con la publicación de un nuevo capítulo, un capítulo sencillo nomas, como para ir cerrando esta trama en la jungla, que creo que termina en el próximo, o algo así, anda a saber.**

Tebigong no paraba de arrojar rocas al rio de lava que corría por el lugar de donde él había venido, pero por más que lo intentaba, todas se derretían al instante, era imposible mantener algo estable donde pararse.

"Maldición, si no encontramos alguna manera de movilizarnos por adentro no llegaremos a donde los hombres lava tienen a Sasha".

"Me gustaría que me explicaras quienes son los Hombres Lava", pregunta Cage desorientado.

"No te concentres en eso, busca una manera de poder ir allá abajo sin calcinarnos".

Cage mira el agujero que hizo Tebigong al salir.

"Creo que tengo justo lo que necesitamos".

La búsqueda capitulo 12: "Arde".

Tebigong, Miriam y Cage navegaban en la lava subidos al resto del Cosechador impulsado por las vibraciones sonoras que este último podía realizar, la chica parecía realmente alegre ante la situación.

"Debo decir que fue una buena idea, no sabía que el metal de los Cosechadores fuera tan resistente al calor".

"Se supone que si fueron diseñados para matar metahumanos de todo tipo, incluyendo con poderes caloríficos, podría soportarlo sin problemas, era un gran diseño, me sorprende que pudieras romperlos así como así, nada que la ciencia humana o la evolución pueda crear les hace daño que yo sepa".

"Aun así no estoy seguro de que es lo que mi brazo hace realmente".

Por la mente de Tebigong circulaba lo que le habían mencionado varias veces, Wu reencarnado, ¿qué era eso y qué relación tenia con él?

"Tebi, se que estas muy concentrado en algo", lo interrumpió Miriam, "pero creo que tenemos más cosas que hacer ahora".

Tebigong no pudo evitar largar un grito sordo.

"¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?", se desesperó Cage que para lanzar las vibraciones se encontraba mirando hacia atrás.

"Hay una cascada".

Incluso la sorpresa llegó tarde, los restos del robot empezaron a caer por la saliente de lava, Cage y Tebigong lograron saltar y agarrarse de unas rocas que había del otro lado, pero Miriam no. Tebigong no dudo un segundo para arrojarse, tomando a la chica de la mano, y activando su brazo, clavó los dedos en la dura piedra. Pero el peso era muy grande y la rapidez con la que lo realizó no le permitieron asirla firmemente.

"Tebi, aun con tu poder, si no me sueltas te caerás junto a mí, eres más útil que yo".

"No te voy a soltar".

Pero el peso era demasiado y la mano de Miriam se soltó. Pero directamente no cayó, algo estaba agarrando su pierna, algo que atravesaba el muro como si no existiera, y se la llevó con él.

"Debe de haber sido Nupao, vamos Cage, debemos llegar a donde están ellos".

Tebigong comenzó a trepar, cerca de donde estaba Cage había una especie de cueva, seguro los llevaría a donde estaba Nupao.

Al llegar vieron a un montón de niños Lava y al susodicho sentado con Miriam abrazada a él.

"Mi héroe, sin ti ahora estaría toda derretida y calcinada, no esta tan mal con el frio que hace últimamente, pero no me gustaría".

"Nupao, es bueno verte", lo saludó Tebigong.

"Si, lo mismo digo".

"¿Qué son estas cosas?", marcó Cage sorprendido.

"Niños de Hombres Lava supongo, son una raza que vive aquí en las profundidades, ¿qué ha pasado que están contigo, Nupao?".

Nupao comienza la larga explicación.

"Y así encontré este lugar, por lo que tengo entendido los Hombres Lava no necesitan demasiado para sobrevivir, y las vibraciones han parado, creo que aquí estarán bien".

"Así que Zangetsu es el causante de esto", piensa Cage.

"Yo ya te lo había dicho", le indica Tebigong.

"Lo sé, pero no diste muchas justificaciones de eso, simplemente corriste de un lugar a otro gritando que tiene a Sasha y todo lo demás".

"Nupao, ¿puedes volver al lugar donde se llevaron a Sasha?".

"No corrí para un lugar muy especifico, simplemente seguí sin pensar, de todos modos ahora debe ser un mar de lava o un montón de escombros apilados".

"Así que no tenemos ninguna manera de llegar", asintió Cage.

"De hecho, no sé cómo van a salir ustedes, puedo intentar llevarlos a todos a la superficie con mis poderes, pero realmente no estoy seguro ni si podre irme yo, este lugar es peor que un laberinto y podemos estar a kilómetros bajo tierra".

"Si no hay camino abriré uno", Tebigong se prepara para dar un golpe a uno de los muros.

"Espera amigo, si haces eso podrías causar que entrara lava aquí, o incluso luz solar, no puedo dejar que dañes a los niños de esa manera".

"De acuerdo, avanzaremos un poco antes de hacerlo, si quieres puedes cerrar el camino detrás nuestro para asegurar que solo nos dañemos a nosotros".

"Si llegamos a algún lado será pura suerte", marca con pesimismo Cage.

"Que divertido", sonríe Miriam.

"Es todo lo que podemos hacer, debemos rescatar a Sasha".

Tebigong empezó a caminar seguido de Miriam, Cage lo miró unos segundos y los siguió, Nupao se quedó mirando a los niños.

"Nupao, no te quedes atrás", lo llamó la chica.

"Si, ya voy".

Se dio vuelta por última vez.

"Adiós".

Y siguió su camino.

"Meraa", dijo uno de los niños, y todos lo repitieron.

Nupao no supo lo que significaba, y siguió camino, pero esa palabra…, era gracias.

Siguieron avanzando a través de los túneles, hasta llegar a un lugar cerrado bastante alejado.

Cage causó un derrumbe que cerró el camino detrás de ellos.

"Supongo que ahora es a todo o nada".

"Tengo miedo", enfatizó Nupao.

Tebigong se preparó, y dio un fuerte golpe en la roca.

Se podría decir que muchas cosas se podían esperar de esto, un rio de lava, más roca, a lo sumo un espacio con aire, pero en vez de eso…

"¿Un hangar?", se sorprendió Cage, al igual que todos.

Efectivamente, un montón de vehículos voladores estaban estacionados varios metros debajo de ellos, una gigantesca puerta metálica se había abierto dando al aire libre.

"Eso sí que son pájaros", marcó Nupao con admiración.

"No son pájaros, son maquinas".

"Ah, cierto… ¿alguno notó que lo que hay allá afuera es un tanto diferente de lo que había antes?".

Del otro lado de la gigantesca puerta, se observaban algunas de las plantas de la inmensa selva, pero la mayoría de ellas se habían marchitado o estaban cubiertas de lava.

"Es como Zangetsu dijo, este ambiente selvático era artificial, al destruir el volcán, está destruyendo todo".

"Diablos, eso es malo".

"¿Por qué este lugar se mantiene en pie?, creía que Zangetsu había destruido todas las instalaciones".

"Solo las de su ex compañero, supongo que esto era de él para una situación similar".

"Miren, uno de los vehículos se está yendo", avisó Miriam.

"Ahí debe estar Sasha", grita Tebigong, y antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros intentara detenerlo, dio un salto, la altura era comparable a veinte metros, pero no le importo, activó su puño, evitando que la caída lo afectara, y en el proceso llevándose medio hangar con él, mientras gran parte de los vehículos salían volando y se estrellaban contra los muros.

"Ese tonto", se quejó Cage, "busquemos una mejor forma de bajar".

Tebigong corría con toda su fuerza, pero el avión ya estaba levantando vuelo. A último momento dio un salto y se agarró de las ruedas del avión que estaban metiéndose adentro.

El lugar era oscuro, pero entonces una luz se iluminó, era todo de color metálico, pero no había nada más que las paredes a su alrededor.

Una pantalla bajó del techo, en ella apareció la cara quemada y fea de Zangetsu.

"Tebigong", sonrió con malicia, "¿a quién se le ocurriría que podrías sobrevivir?, pero tu suerte se acaba hoy, esta nave será tu tumba, no dejare que impidas que el máximo sujeto de experimentos llegue a mí".

Un montón de cuchillas de miles de formas y tamaños salió de las paredes y empezaron a acercarse a Tebigong.

Mientras eso pasaba, Nupao, Miriam y Cage habían logrado llegar al hangar, pero ya era muy tarde, el avión con sus compañeros se alejaba en el firmamento.

Entonces, unas figuras aparecieron, eran varios de esos reptiles voladores, tenían hombres subidos arriba y atacaban con piedras a la nave en cuestión, que intentaba esquivarlos con dificultad.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?", preguntó Nupao al ver la situación.

"¿Por qué no nos llevamos algún vehículo volador?", preguntó Miriam con cierta curiosidad".

"¿Estás loca?", se quejó Cage, "yo no sé manejar esas cosas y es obvio que ustedes menos".

"Vamos, no debe ser tan difícil".

Miriam fue corriendo al vehículo.

"¿Morir aquí con Cage o morir allá con Miriam?", se preguntó Nupao mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

"Ve, no seas idiota, los veré mas tarde".

"Me parece razonable".  
Nupao se marchó corriendo atrás de Miriam.

Cage observó como sus compañeros ingresaban a una pequeña nave similar a la que se había llevado a Sasha, solo que más chica, pero entonces sintió una lanza que se clavaba en su espalda.

"No te muevas", le dijo una voz de mujer, Cage no pudo evitar reír.

"Miren quien vino hasta aquí, princesa Lane".

Cuando Cage se dio vuelta vio a Lane con la lanza en alto, atrás de ella estaba un grupo de hombres de su tribu.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?", gritó la chica con desesperación.

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo".

"No te hagas el listo conmigo, todo estaba bien y ahora que ustedes llegaron todo está siendo destruido".

"Lamento decirle que pelear no nos llevara a ningún lado".

Cage empezó a retroceder lentamente pero Lane se le acercaba con la lanza en el aire.

Entonces se escuchó un ruido extraño.

"¿Qué es eso?", preguntó la chica extrañada.

"Mi caballo de batalla".

El vehículo, similar a una caja metálica, estaba andando a gran velocidad, la puerta estaba abierta, Cage estiró la mano y fue agarrado por Nupao.

"Adiós, esperemos que nos veamos pronto".

"Eso estuvo cerca", marcó Nupao al terminar de subirlo, mientras Lane les gritaba maldiciones que por suerte no llegaban a escuchar.

"Como sea, vamos, Miriam, elévanos y sácanos de aquí".

"Hay un problema".

"¿Eh?".

"No sé como volar, creo que es un vehículo terrestre".

"Miriam, estamos en un hangar a quien sabe cuántos metros de altura, sin túneles que conecten con cualquier otra instalación, no pueden tener cosas terrestres estacionadas".

"Bueno, habrá que probarlo sobre la marcha".

El vehículo había llegado al límite del camino y salió propulsado en el aire, para luego empezar a caer. Sin embargo, al pisar tierra no se hizo daño y siguió acelerando.

"Miriam, dame acá, nos vas a matar a todos", se quejó Cage tomando el volante. Entonces Nupao llamó su atención.

"La cosa en la que se fueron Sasha y Tebigong…, está cayendo".

Efectivamente, los hombres de Lane habían triunfado, y el vehículo lentamente se precipitaba contra el suelo, con Tebigong y Sasha aun dentro.

Continuara…


	13. 13 Adiós al mundo salvaje

**Y bueno, algún día tenía que terminar la laaaaaaarga saga de la selva. Así que nada, este capítulo es para cerrar eso, y creo que nada más para comentar. Si no han leído Brigada Heylin ya el fic terminara su primera historia con estas subidas que hare, en la que se revela el origen de un personaje de este fic, no lo dije antes porque no me acordaba hasta que lo empecé a editar para subirlo a esta página, cuac.**

El vehículo en el que se encontraban Cage, Nupao y Miriam aceleraba cada vez mas rompiendo arboles y animales grandes y pequeños en el camino.

"Lo estás haciendo mal", le grita Miriam a Cage intentando hacer que deje el volante.

"Que no, el diseño es similar a algo que maneje una vez".

El vehículo lentamente empieza a levantar vuelo.

"¿Vieron que tenía razón?", se vanagloria Cage dándose vuelta, pero sus compañeros lanzan un grito.

"Mira al frente", le grita Nupao.

La nave se encuentra a punto de estrellarse contra el vehículo donde están Tebigong y Sasha.

La búsqueda capitulo 13: "Adiós al mundo salvaje".

En una sala de color blanco un grupo de científicos trabaja ardorosamente, uno de ellos tiene una maqueta de una selva hecha con plantas reales.

Un hombre de gafas se le acerca.

"¿Qué significa esto?", pregunta con cierta negatividad.

El científico en cuestión se sobresalta al escuchar la voz, estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo, "Sr. Gyrich, mire, es un proyecto en caso de que las cosas no salgan bien, para reconstruir la naturaleza artificialmente".

Gyrich rompe la maqueta de un golpe.

"Pero… ¿qué ha hecho?".

"Me da igual lo que quieras hacer, Kochal, pero necesitamos cosas que nos sirvan para aniquilar y controlar, nada más, espero resultados".

Gyrich se marchó dejando al pobre hombre con su trabajo.

Alguien se acercó y levantó un gran pedazo de la destruida maqueta.

"A mí me parece una idea maravillosa", dijo con una sonrisa agradable.

"¿Así lo crees?", Kochal estaba muy feliz de oírlo.

"Si, es perfecto".

"No realmente, aun no he podido establecer seres vivos que no sean plantas, está incompleto para ser un ecosistema perdurable".

"Ya veo", su interlocutor reflexionaba, "pero de todos modos estas en la recta final, podríamos trabajar en eso".

Kochal sonrió, "lo siento, Zangetsu, entiendo tu interés, pero el tiempo es algo del que no disponemos".

"Justamente de eso quería hablarte, mira, tengo algo que tal vez te interese, Liu Kalil se ha unido ya, pero quiero que sea algo cerrado, y si todo sale bien, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo".

"¿Y cómo llamas a eso?".

Zangetsu sonrió amablemente, "clonación".

Con un gran estrepito la nave de Cage y compañía se estrelló con la otra.

Mientras tanto, adentro de esta última, las cosas no parecían mejorar para Tebigong, pero de manera repentina, todo retumbó y las maquinas que lo iban a atacar se detuvieron.

Lamentablemente el choque se vio acompañado de una sensación de caída en picada, sabiendo que disponía de poco tiempo, avanzó usando el poder de su brazo, llegando hasta lo que parecía ser la cabina de mandos, sin embargo, se encontraba en piloto automático, el cuerpo de Sasha se encontraba encerrado en una urna, mientras que los restos del anciano Hombre Lava se iban calcinando con la luz del sol. Pero lo más extraño, era el frente de otra nave atravesando de manera brutal la pared del lugar. A través de una ventana se podían observar los rostros de Cage, Nupao y Miriam, tan sorprendidos como el ante la situación.

"¿Ustedes fueron los que chocaron?".

"No hay tiempo para sorpresas", le gritó Cage, "nuestra nave no parece haber salido mal parada de esto, si todo sale bien podre llevarnos a todos, pero tienes que hacer las cosas rápido".

Tebigong rompió la urna, y tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasha, al fallar en reanimarla, la arrojó contra la nave de sus compañeros. Usando su intangibilidad, Nupao salió atravesando el vidrio, tomó a la chica en el aire, y la llevó para adentro.

Luego Tebigong se preparó para saltar, pero cuando estaba en el aire, se produjo una explosión y sus compañeros lo perdieron en medio del fuego.

"Listo, suficiente", dijo Cage, y pese a las insistencias de Nupao, manejó la nave para que saliera de la otra, planeando en el cielo, desde esa altura, vieron como la primera se estrellaba explosivamente en el suelo cada vez más arenoso de la selva. Cage lentamente aterrizó el vehículo cerca del lugar de la caída.

Nupao no podía creer lo que había pasado hace tan solo unos instantes.

"Sentirte mal no servirá de nada", le dijo secamente Cage, "Tebigong se sacrificó, pero al menos nosotros sobrevivimos".

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan inhumano?".

Nupao levantó a Cage del cuello, pese a los intentos de este por liberarse, no parecía lograr nada.

"¿Crees que solo soy un idiota que puede volverse invisible y atravesar las cosas?, parece que te olvidaste que soy mucho más fuerte que tu".

Miriam intentó detenerlo, Sasha se estaba despertando, y estaba preguntando por Tebigong. Nupao se quedó sin palabras.

"¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya?", le preguntó Cage mientras seguía intentando sacarse sus manos de alrededor del cuello, "Tebigong esta…".

"¿Tan rápido me quitan del camino?", se escuchó una voz conocida, Tebigong apareció de entre los arboles ligeramente chamuscado. Nupao soltó a Cage, que cayó al suelo, y junto con Miriam y Sasha fueron a abrazarlo, hasta que este les pidió que lo soltaran por el dolor.

"Bien, parece que pudiste salvarte de alguna forma", sonrió Cage levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

"La explosión que me separo de ustedes pasó por delante mío, hice un agujero en uno de los muros y salí por el antes de que explotara el resto, aunque me llegó a alcanzar en parte".

"¿Podrás recuperarte de las quemaduras?", preguntó Miriam.

"Me he curado de cosas peores".

"Tebigong", lo llamó Sasha, y todos se quedaron viéndola.

"¿Si?", preguntó este.

"Gracias".

"De nada, prometí que te llevaría hasta tu madre, y eso voy a hacer".

"Que conmovedor, pero tan tonto", se escuchó la cínica voz de Lane.

Varios de sus hombres ya estaban rodeándolos con sus lanzas, Nupao, Cage y Miriam se prepararon para pelear, pero Lane les ordenó a sus seguidores que bajaran sus armas.

"No sé que relación tuvieron con la destrucción del bosque, pero no me importa, ni arriesgare a mis hombres contra ustedes, gracias a los Gruntos mi pueblo y yo sobreviviremos, pero de todos modos, espero no volverlos a ver".

Lane y sus hombres se alejaron, mientras, las pocas plantas que quedaban con vida terminaban de marchitarse, y gigantescos cadáveres se iban pudriendo en la lejanía.

"Es muy triste", dijo Miriam, "este lugar, tan hermoso, dejara de existir en poco tiempo, no es justo".

Miriam se acercó a una flor que se marchitó al segundo.

"Era artificial", dijo Cage, "no pertenecía realmente a este mundo".

"De todos modos eso no mejora como se dieron las cosas", dijo Tebigong.

"Si, puede que tengas razón".

Todos se subieron a la nave, Cage con gran esfuerzo la logró hacer andar, y se alejaron rápidamente.

Varios meses después, donde había una selva no quedaba nada más que restos de plantas y animales, sin embargo, en medio de todo eso, lentamente, una hoja sobresalía recibiendo los rayos del sol y creciendo lentamente.

La vida a veces nos sorprende, aun en la peor situación, puede continuar.

Continuara…


	14. 14 Zona muerta

**El origen de este capítulo es divertido, antes de escribirlo no tenía la menor idea de que hacer, entonces me puse a pensar y barajar ideas, y revisando capítulos viejos me di cuenta que había una temática muy genial que no había puesto, ya había dinosaurios y robots, pero faltaba algo más para subir de nivel. En cuanto a si el capitulo es copado, no sé, encima está muy reducido porque quite diálogos por millones que me parecían al pedo, por suerte a partir del próximo se ve algo dentro de todo ligeramente interesante.**

"Qué buena que esta el agua", sonreía Nupao mientras nadaba plácidamente.

Él, Tebigong, Sasha, Miriam y Cage habían encontrado un pequeño oasis en el medio del desierto, había pocas plantas pero el agua era abundante.

Aunque la mayoría la estaban pasando bien, Cage y Tebigong se preocupaban por el vehículo, que había dejado de funcionar.

"¿Seguro que no puedes encontrar un medio alternativo para hacerlo andar?", pregunta Tebigong.

"No con lo que tengo a mi alcance, definitivamente le falta lo que sea que use como combustible, tendremos que dejar la nave aquí y seguir a pie".

"Chicos, dejen de molestar con eso y vengan aquí", gritó Miriam desde el agua, pero la ignoraron.

"No es bueno, no tengo idea de donde estamos, y no se ve nada en kilómetros a la redonda, además no tenemos comida".

"Hago lo que puedo, si tan solo tuviéramos a alguien que pueda volar".

Una gran cantidad de agua cayó sobre los dos en ese momento, y se escucharon las risas de Nupao y Miriam.

"¿Es que son idiotas?", se quejó Cage, "podrían haber causado un cortocircuito aquí".

Pero sus palabras solo hacían más grandes las risas.

Sasha mientras miraba al cielo, el sol brillaba muy fuerte.

"Madre".

La búsqueda capitulo 14: "Zona muerta".

La travesía había empezado, aprovechando el frio de la noche reanudaron su marcha lejos del oasis.

"Tengo sed", Miriam fue la primera en hablar.

"Solo llevamos seis horas caminando", le contestó Cage de mala gana, "no sabemos cuánto durara esto así que debemos racionarla".

"Dije que tengo sed".

"Mira, puedes tomar un poco pero no vuelvas a pedir por quince horas al menos".

"Malo".

"¿Podrían dejar de discutir?", interviene Nupao, "Miriam, ya es suficiente, Cage tiene razón, después tomaras, tenemos que cuidar el agua".

"Claro, Nupao".

"¿A él si le haces caso?".

"Al menos es bueno conmigo".

"Sera porque es un anticuado".

"Miren, no quiero ponerme a discutir yo también, pero no soy un anticuado".

"Naciste hace mucho tiempo, eres un anticuado".

"Ni siquiera sé si este es mi mundo".

"Como gustes, niégalo, niega que todo se fue al diablo luego de que te fuiste, y que tu mundo seguirá siendo esa cosa hermosa que dices que es".

Mientras Nupao, Cage y Miriam seguían discutiendo, Tebigong notó que Sasha estaba muy seria, y le preguntó si le pasaba algo, pero la chica lo observó con ojos asustados.

"Este lugar está muerto".

"¿De qué hablas?".

"Están abajo".

Las palabras martillaron la mente de Tebigong, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

"Debemos irnos de aquí", gritó con fuerza.

Los demás no reaccionaron a la primera, pero siguieron a su compañero sobre sus pasos, sin comprender demasiado.

"Esto es África", les dijo durante la carrera a sus compañeros, Cage al instante se dio cuenta de que hablaba.

"No puede ser, no recuerdo que hayamos avanzado tanto".

"¿Qué es África?", intervino Nupao.

"Otro continente", le habló Tebigong rápidamente y sin detener el paso, "estuvimos yendo todo el tiempo hacia el sur, que tontos".

"Esperen, ni siquiera sé ni que es un continente".

"Solo importa que vamos a morir, tenemos que irnos rápido", gritó Cage.

Ante las insistencias de Nupao, Tebigong se vio obligado a seguir el tema.

"Cuando las bombas cayeron aquí, África fue considera Zona cerrada, la radiación era muy elevada".

"¿Esa cosa nos mata?".

"No, con los años se ha ido difuminando, si estuviéramos en el centro probablemente sí, pero nos daríamos cuenta".

"¿Entonces cual es el problema?".

"Lo que dejo detrás".

Unas manos cadavéricas comenzaron a salir del suelo, pero Tebigong insistió en seguir adelante.

"No paren de correr, si llegamos al oasis significa que no hay mas radiación latente".

Entonces en frente de ellos un montón de seres se alzaron.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?", preguntó Nupao con cierto asco y temor.

"Ahora no son nada, pero algún día fueron personas".

Los seres no tenían pupilas, sus ojos eran blancos, en caso de tenerlos, a algunos les faltaban partes del cuerpo, y todos eran de un color gris y olían asqueroso, sus dientes imperfectos sobresalían en sus bocas abiertas ansiando carne.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?".

"Lo que sea, si sobrevivimos toda la noche volverán bajo la tierra, y por sobre todas las cosas, no dejes que te muerdan o la radiación llegara a tu cuerpo".

Sasha se arrodilló y empezó a agarrarse la cabeza mientras el dolor se marcaba en su rostro.

"Tantas mentes, tantas mentes llenas de dolor, solo quieren alimentarse, me dañan".

Sasha entró en estado de Shock, Miriam intentó reanimarla, pero los muertos ya estaban muy cerca. Tebigong, Nupao y Cage respondieron rápidamente, sus ataques hacían pedazos a sus enemigos con facilidad, pero seguía habiendo más.

Fue entonces cuando Sasha empezó a gritar.

Todos los seres se agarraron las cabezas y dieron un rugido antes de caer al suelo.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?", se sorprendió Cage.

"No importa ahora", interrumpió Tebigong, "Miriam, ¿cómo está Sasha?".

"Bien, pero inconsciente".

"Dámela, la llevare, es un buen momento para movernos, vendrán muchos más en segundos".

Entonces en lo alto de una duna aparecieron tres seres más, solo que estos andaban en cuatro patas, tenían algo de pelo en el cuerpo, y uno tenía una gran melena, sus cuerpos también estaban destrozados.

"Lindo gatito, no nos harás daño, ¿no?", comentó Nupao nervioso.

El más grande rugió con una gran furia.

"Supongo que eso responde mi pregunta".

A una cierta distancia de allí, un montón de los muertos se arremolinaban alrededor de una persona encapuchada.

De repente, saltaron para atacarlo, este levantó una mano, y los quemó a todos lo suficiente como para que no murieran de una y se arrastraran por el suelo gritando horriblemente.

El misterioso personaje se quitó la capucha.

"Al fin los encuentro", sonrió Hanabi.

Continuara…


	15. 15 Vida, algo efímero

**Para los que lo estaban esperando (aunque nunca dije que fuera a pasar), uno de ellos aparecerá al final de este capítulo, si, también se empezaran a revelar más cosas del pasado de Miriam y tenemos el regreso de un enemigo, pero seguro lo que les interesara es que como dije, uno de ellos aparecerá al final de este capítulo, ¿los tendremos a los demás por aquí también?, bueno, habrá que esperar antes de responder esa pregunta.**

Los leones zombis saltaron directo sobre el grupo de Tebigong. Un golpe directo del mismo partió al león principal, pero los otros no se vieron afectados, siguieron camino y uno se acercó a Miriam.

La chica dio un grito.

La búsqueda capitulo 15: "Vida, algo efímero".

En una agradable casa, una anciana encorvada, con arrugas y largo pelo gris, lentamente va revolviendo un caldero del que sale un delicioso aroma. Algo parece llamar su atención y levanta la vista.

"¿Pasa algo?", le pregunta con curiosidad un niño calvo muy flaco y pequeño, que se encuentra a su lado.

La anciana parece dudar antes de responder, "no, supongo que no es nada, trae los platos".

El león que había atacado a Miriam se había derretido muy lentamente, mientras su boca sin cuerdas vocales intentaba generar sonidos de dolor de alguna forma, Cage se había paralizado al ver eso, y notó como un pequeño hilo de aliento de color verde salía de la boca de la chica, sus ojos no tenían miedo, parecían más firmes que nunca.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?".

Las palabras llamaron la atención de Miriam, y su rostro volvió a verse tan infantil como siempre.

"No…, no lo sé".

"Eso es mentira", dijo débilmente Cage, que seguía sin entender bien lo que había pasado, "claramente hiciste algo".

El último león pareció expresar algo de su instinto perdido, y se alejo rápidamente. Cage se fue acercando hacia Miriam, pero Tebigong lo detuvo.

"De momento hay cosas más preocupantes, esta vez tuvimos suerte, vámonos rápido".

Tebigong agarró a Sasha, que parecía murmurar algo en su inconsciencia, y salió corriendo con los demás, por suerte los zombis no los alcanzaron antes de llegar al oasis.

Nupao se alegró en gran medida al estar tranquilos de nuevo, "eso estuvo cerca, ¿no es verdad?", pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, "miren, ya sé que pasó esa cosa extraña con Miriam, pero no tenemos porque reaccionar así", la chica ya se encontraba nadando en el agua ignorándolos.

"Nos está ocultando algo", se quejó Cage, "ella sabe que fue lo que pasó, hasta creo que fue ella lo que dañó al león".

"Cálmate, no deberías atosigarla".

"¿Por qué no?, podría trabajar para Zangetsu, no sé si te olvidaste pero apareció en ese laboratorio sin ninguna explicación, y uno de los dos científicos había muerto".

"Admito que es extraño, pero seguro hay alguna clase de explicación".

Sasha se despertó para ese momento, estaba algo desorientada, y preguntó por los demás, pero igual en su somnolencia, se la veía algo extrañada.

"Miriam no está en ningún lado", dijo, aunque ni siquiera miraba hacia donde ella había estado.

Tebigong giró hacia el oasis, y se dio cuenta de que la pequeña tenía razón.

"Lo que faltaba, ahora desapareció, seguro no quiso que descubriéramos lo que oculta", se quejó Cage.

"Ya me harte", gritó Nupao, hasta Tebigong se sorprendió por el exabrupto, "ella ya nos ha salvado varias veces, incluyéndote a ti, y ha sido de mucha ayuda, me da igual lo que pienses, no es alguien malvado, me doy cuenta de eso".

Nupao se fue corriendo, no estaba seguro de hacia donde había ido la chica, pero tampoco es que tuviera muchos caminos para elegir.

"Siempre tan idiota", marcó Cage, "todavía piensa como en el pasado, las cosas no son así en esta época".

"Tiene razón", respondió Tebigong sin preocuparse, "Miriam se ha ganado nuestra confianza, si hubiera querido hacernos algo ya lo hubiera hecho, debemos seguirlos", su estomago hizo ruido, "también necesitamos encontrar algo de comer".

Nupao no paró de correr hasta que encontró a Miriam, esta se encontraba sentada mirando al horizonte, como perdida en la nada, intentó llamar su atención, pero aunque la chica lo vio, no dijo nada hasta pasado un cierto tiempo.

"Cage tiene razón…, no les he contado todo sobre mi".

Nupao se sentó al lado de ella, pero igual no parecía generar ninguna clase de efecto.

"No es necesario que lo cuentes si no lo deseas".

"Soy alguien importante, Nupao, mucho, y llegado a este punto, con todo lo que hemos pasado, no quiero que ustedes tengan que pagar por eso".

"No te preocupes, no nos pasara nada, somos fuertes, seguiremos adelante como un grupo y superaremos cualquier peligro".

Miriam hizo una sonrisa irónica, era extraño para Nupao ver una expresión así en su rostro, normalmente tan alegre y despreocupado, "gracias, pero hay cosas de las que nadie puede salvarse, no lo entiendes, antes tal vez fuera distinto, antes seguro todo era maravilloso".

Nupao no entendía las palabras, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, un montón de figuras se materializaron frente a ellos, vestían trajes de soldado con cascos que cubrían sus rostros totalmente, y portaban armas de fuego.

"Entréganos a la princesa", dijo el que parecía ser el superior, pero Nupao no sabía cómo responder, "¿acaso eres sordo?, aléjate o te dispararemos".

"Lo siento, pero eso no pasara".

Nupao se hizo invisible y comenzó a golpear a los soldados, estos no comprendían lo que sucedía y simplemente dispararon al recibir la orden de su superior, pero no parecían estar generando ninguna clase de efecto. Al darse cuenta de esto, el líder arrojó una pequeña maquina al suelo, esta generó un pequeño sonido, y al instante Nupao volvía a ser visible. Su sorpresa no duró mucho ya que un disparo lo dejo en el suelo.

Este hecho sacó a Miriam del estado lejano en que se encontraba, y respondió esparciendo su aliento por el lugar, pero los soldados estaban preparados, sus cascos los protegieron, y uno de ellos arrojó un dardo que durmió a la chica.

El líder del grupo se quito el casco ni bien el aliento se disipó, él mismo se había prácticamente derretido, al instante comenzó a toser, su rostro se veía viejo y arrugado, con un bigote ya muy canoso.

"Era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensábamos, a duras penas los cascos han resistido, vamos, debemos llegar antes de que despierte".

"General Raleigh", lo llamó uno de sus soldados, "¿qué hacemos con el otro?".

"Llevémoslo, si nos obligó a usar el disyuntor, puede que logremos encontrarle alguna utilidad a su cuerpo".

Mientras tanto, Tebigong, Cage y Sasha seguían avanzando, pero no encontraban nada, sin ningún vehículo con ellos, las dimensiones del paramo parecían gigantescas. La llegada a un acantilado los desconcertó en gran medida.

"Esto no es bueno", dijo Tebigong agachándose para intentar ver el fondo, que lucía muy lejano, "dudo que hayan saltado, pero puede ser que sí".

"Aun puede haber algo que no revisamos", comentó Cage, "esto se ve todo igual, pero los caminos posibles son muchos".

"No, no están ahí", Sasha fue muy directa en sus palabras.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Simplemente lo sé".

"No puedes simplemente saber algo, las cosas no funcionan así, hace tiempo que para mi ocultas algo tu también, por algo Zangetsu te quiere tanto".

La chica le sacó la lengua enojada en respuesta, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Tebigong los frenó.

Fue entonces cuando se produjo la gran explosión. Tebigong no necesitó ver a Hanabi salir del humo para saber que era el causante. Todos se pusieron en guardia.

"Lastima", dijo Hanabi con una falsa cara triste, "pensé que se alegrarían de verme con todo lo que hemos pasado, pero veo que no es así, no importa, los matare de todas formas".

Lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de fuego pero Cage la detuvo con sus vibraciones. Eso no le gustó al muchacho, que formó un látigo de fuego, y se preparó para darle un golpe con él. En el aire, Tebigong lo agarró con su brazo transformado, que comenzó a chispear con el calor, y tiro de él hacia adelante. La fuerza era sorprendente, y Hanabi se vio arrastrado con látigo y todo, recibiendo un puñetazo del brazo normal de Tebigong en el rostro. Esto lo hizo sangrar un poco, pero no retrocedió.

"Maldito bastardo".

Hanabi generó una gran cantidad de fuego apuntando hacia el pecho de Tebigong, este la desvió en al aire de un golpe, pero el resultado fue que terminó quemando el borde del acantilado, que comenzó a resquebrajarse a su alrededor. Su intento de alejarse se vio frenado cuando Hanabi lo tomó con sus brazos.

"Parece que vamos a tener una gran caída, amigo", dijo con una sonrisa antes de que finalmente toda la roca colapsara y ambos cayeran junto con ella.

"Maldito loco, nos mataras a los dos".

"¿Quién sabe?".

"Pues yo no moriré, PUÑO DE TEBIGONG".

Tebigong dio un golpe a Hanabi en el aire, este no esperaba un movimiento tan rápido en una situación tan dificultosa, y lo recibió de lleno, su velocidad de caída aumentó en gran medida y no pasó mucho para que su rival ya no lo viera más por la distancia. Usando sus poderosos dedos transformados, Tebigong logró asirse a duras penas de un grupo de rocas.

"¿Tebigong, te encuentras bien?", se escuchó a Cage gritando desde arriba, aunque ya no era posible ver nada en esa dirección más que el brillo del sol que iba saliendo.

"Si, no se preocupen, espérenme ahí, encontrare la forma de llegar".

Tebigong empezó a trepar, pero le faltaba bastante para llegar a la cima, fue en medio de su viaje que llegó a un extremo un poco más grande, pero lo extraño es que al fondo había una vieja puerta de madera.

Tebigong se acercó, no sabía si tocar o no cuando la puerta se abrió.

El pequeño niño que acompañaba a la anciana salió lentamente por ella, y lo saludó con amabilidad, "ella te está esperando, sígueme".

El niño ingresó pese a no recibir ninguna respuesta, Tebigong lo siguió con ciertas dudas.

El lugar estaba muy cuidado, parecía una recepción de un hospital.

"Tú eres un Wu reencarnado, ¿no?", le preguntó el niño sin preocupación alguna.

"¿De qué hablas?".

"No te preocupes, yo también lo soy, tenemos mucho en común", la sonrisa del pequeño parecía brillar.

"¿Eh?".

"¿Con que el Puño de Tebigong?", dijo con voz curiosa, "interesante, yo soy…, EL LIBRO DE LOS SUEÑOS PERDIDOS".

Todo el lugar cambió de forma a algo que ni siquiera el propio Tebigong podía comprender, como si fuera un universo dentro del mismo, entonces todo volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Qué te he dicho de usar tus poderes?", se escuchó una voz muy vieja mientras unos lentos pasos avanzaban por la sala.

"Que son muy peligrosos y aun no he entrenado lo suficiente para manejarlos bien, lo sé", se excusó el chico tristemente, "pero quería mostrárselos".

La anciana no pudo evitar reír al escucharlo, "estos niños, siempre tan divertidos", se secó las lagrimas de los ojos con los dedos, y se dirigió a su invitado, "Tebigong, seguro tendrás muchas preguntas".

"¿Quién es usted?", preguntó Tebigong repentinamente, "¿y cómo sabe mi nombre?".

"Ah, tengo muchos nombres, llámame Evelyn Ariadna si quieres, me recuerda a una persona que conocí cuando solo era una niña, gracias a ella es que sigo aquí, en cuanto a lo de tu segunda pregunta, bueno, es obvio que debía conocerte, un amigo mío te usaba todo el tiempo", una vez mas Tebigong parecía desconcertado, "prepara algo de té, Dream".

"Si, señora", respondió el niño y se fue con rapidez hacia otra sala.

"Siéntate, Tebigong", le ofreció una silla que se encontraba cercana a una mesa, y ella se sentó en otra, "tenemos mucho de qué hablar".

Tebigong aceptó el ofrecimiento, la anciana era muy arrugada, pero había algo que demostraba fuerza, algo extraño, como un aura, que tomaba forma a su alrededor, hasta volverse alas, alas rojas, como si esa anciana fuera más de lo que aparentara, como si fuera…, UN ANGEL DE LA MUERTE.

Continuara…


	16. 16 Conversación

**Capítulo de charla absoluta, uno de ellos aparece y hablara con Tebigong, ¿eso significa que los demás también se pasaran por este fic?, esperen y lo verán.**

Evelyn Ariadna estaba sentada enfrente de Tebigong, pasaron unos segundos sin que nadie dijera nada.

Dream llegó con dos tazas de té.

"Gracias, Dream, oh, te de hierbas, mi favorito", Tebigong vio como la anciana empezaba a tomar el té, disfrutando cada sorbo, "no te preocupes, no está muy caliente".

"Es solo…, que no tengo ganas de tomar té".

"Oh, ¿quieres alguna otra cosa?".

"Si, respuestas".

La búsqueda capitulo 16: "Conversación".

"Si, ya veo", contestó la anciana con rodeos, "pero a veces lo que queremos saber no es lo que debemos saber, ¿qué te gustaría preguntar?".

"¿Quién es usted realmente?".

"Que extraño, pensé que te interesaría más conocerte a ti mismo que saber de mí, pero no tengo ninguna razón para no contarte".

La anciana tomó un sorbo más de té.

"Le falta un poco de azúcar, es curioso, solía tomarlo solo en mi juventud y no me molestaba, juntarme con occidentales cambió un poco mis hábitos", le puso unas cucharadas, Tebigong se estaba impacientando, "necesitas calmarte, estoy recordando, pasó hace mucho, cuando era una niña".

Tebigong sintió algo extraño cuando dijo eso, algo como un recuerdo.

"Si, no siempre fui una anciana", dijo la anciana sonriendo al ver su rostro, "en esa época era una persona diferente, una humana, se podría decir, y vivía aventuras con tres amigos míos, a veces los extraño mucho", tomó otro sorbo mas, "si, ahí está bien el sabor".

"¿Cuánto hace de eso?".

"Unos seiscientos años supongo, cien años menos o más, puedo equivocarme".

"¿Qué?".

"Si, a veces me sorprendo de mi edad, uno no piensa normalmente que se pueda vivir tanto".

"Eras uno de esos chicos, ¿no?", se sorprendió Tebigong, "las primeras personas con poderes".

"Supongo que sí, no lo veíamos de esa forma en esa época, éramos… niños, solo eso".

"Entonces, ¿tú peleaste contra La Secta?".

"Lamentablemente sí", la voz de la anciana se apagó levemente.

Tebigong se levantó estrepitosamente y puso sus manos en la mesa con fuerza.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿cómo terminó la pelea?, ¿qué fue el día de las cien luces?".

"Una pregunta a la vez", la anciana se sobresaltó, "es relativo lo que preguntas, se podría decir que ganamos, es más, quedó establecido como que ganamos, pero en realidad fue nuestra peor derrota".

"No lo entiendo".

"Es difícil definirlo, pero en cierta forma nosotros éramos los malos ahí", la anciano volvió a reír, pero esta vez con menos fuerza que antes, "recuerdo esa época, éramos tan inocentes, y yo era una chica tan linda, debimos haber pensado un poco más las cosas antes de aceptar lo que nos decían, bueno, ¿quieres algo de comer?".

"No, gracias", Tebigong volvió a sentarse, se sentía incomodo estando parado.

"Vamos, he hecho pan relleno, mi mamá hacía uno riquísimo cuando vivía en Japón, recuerdo cada mañana que…", Evelyn notó que Tebigong no parecía estar interesado, "supongo que no quieres que te cuente de cocina".

La anciana calló por unos largos segundos.

"Yo no debería estar aquí".

"¿Cómo?".

"Supongo que puedes ver mi aura".

Tebigong no sabía cómo decirlo, notaba algo extraño desde que llegó, pero era difícil de explicar.

"¿Podrías salir un segundo, Dream?", sonrió la anciana dirigiéndose al pequeño, el mismo asintió y cerró la puerta al salir.

Las luces se apagaron en ese momento, entonces una luz roja apareció y Tebigong vio a una bella joven de pelo negro con una espada roja en su mano y unas alas gigantescas en la espalda, irguiéndose por encima de la mesa.

Entonces todo se apagó, las luces normales volvieron, y lo único enfrente de Tebigong era el arrugado cuerpo de Evelyn Ariadna.

"¿Qué fue eso de recién?".

"El Ángel de la muerte", fue la respuesta que recibió, "cuando estábamos en nuestra pelea final, cometimos un error, y nos metimos con poderes mas allá de la imaginación, el Ángel, debe elegir a un receptor humano cada quinientos años, ¿o era mil?, la verdad ya ni me acuerdo, pero ese receptor muere poco tiempo después".

"Pero usted está aquí".

"Si, uno de mis amigos fue el causante, era un idiota, aunque tenía cierto encanto, pero eso no lo hacía menos idiota, y me trajo de vuelta, pero hay cosas que no deberían pasar".

"¿Preferiría seguir muerta?".

La anciana pareció dudar antes de responder, "no sé como esperas que responda a eso, no sé si la pase especialmente bien al volver, pero disfrute, y sufrí, pase cosas buenas y malas, fue una vida como cualquier otra, supongo. Pero si yo morí no debería volver, ahora, el Ángel esta dentro de mí para siempre, y nadie podrá convertirse en el elegido jamás".

"Pero…, tiene el poder".

La risa esta vez fue irónica, "no, no, no lo tengo más, ya lo gasté, lo use para vencer a nuestros enemigos, y completó su plazo conmigo, pero con mi resurrección el ciclo se rompió para siempre y no habrá mas elegidos, el Ángel solo me mantiene con vida porque si muero de nuevo, el desaparecerá, muy irónico, El Ángel de la muerte, causando vida".

"¿Cómo sabe tanto de mí?".

"Al fin llegas a lo importante, como te dije, tú pertenecías en cierta forma a uno de mis amigos".

"Pero soy una persona".

"No siempre lo fuiste, tampoco Hanabi…, pensar que cuando yo lo usaba parecía tan bueno".

"No entiendo".

"Siempre dices eso, deberías ponerte a escuchar antes que exigir, mira, es simple, las cien luces de ese día, eran tu, Hanabi, Dream, y quien sabe cuántos mas, fueron liberados del encierro que Dashi les dio a sus almas, no te preocupes por ese nombre, ya no importa, y esperemos que nunca lo vuelva a hacer, solo digamos que él fue el que los condenó a lo que ustedes eran, y cuando los liberamos, deberían haber encontrado el descanso eterno, pero…".

"¿Pero qué?".

"No sé, no deberían estar acá, el idiota los debió haber liberado, se supone que los debería haber protegido por siempre, pero si están acá es que no lo hizo, seguro tuvo alguna idea y quiso cambiar las cosas, nunca entendió que a veces no intervenir es lo mejor".

"Hay cosas que sigo sin comprender", dijo Tebigong con resignación, tenía mucho que pensar.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dije, Tebigong?, alguien que muere no debe volver, tu moriste, no sé cómo, solo sé que lo hiciste, pero el tal Dashi encerró tu alma para convertirte en un arma, nosotros los liberamos de eso para que puedan descansar, pero las cosas no salieron como se esperaban y ahora están aquí de nuevo, es todo lo que necesitas saber".

"¿Y qué debo hacer?".

"Eso debes descubrirlo tú mismo".

"Espera, si se supone que nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí, ¿entonces tendremos que morir otra vez?".

La anciana no respondió. Tebigong se quedó sin saber que decir, fue entonces que se levantó, y una última pregunta salió.

"¿Quién es Goenitz?".

Evelyn perdió todo rastro de bondad en su rostro, que parecía cubrirse de oscuridad, "te he dicho todo lo que necesitabas saber, vete".

"No hasta que respondas, se que sabes quién es, y que relación tiene con la gran catástrofe que dejó al mundo como esta ahora".

"DIJE QUE TE VAYAS".

Los ojos de la anciana brillaron y Tebigong fue arrojado afuera con furia.

Cuando logró levantarse notó que la puerta había desaparecido.

Mientras, en otro plano de la existencia.

"¿Qué pasó, señora?", preguntó Dream con temor.

"Nada, Dream", suspiró la anciana, "el no estaba listo para saberlo todo aun, y no creo que algún día lo este, vete a dormir, ya es tarde".

Dream se fue y la anciana se quedó mirando por la ventana al espacio mismo.

"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué los liberaste?, ya han sufrido mucho".

Unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Continuara…


	17. 17 No creas en lo que ves

**Empieza otra historia relativamente larga por estos lares, que servirá para dejar en claro quién es Miriam en realidad y demás, mientras arrancamos lo que será la última etapa de esta Búsqueda.**

Nupao abrió los ojos, pero no vio nada a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde estoy?", preguntó en medio de la nada, cuando entonces recordó, le habían disparado, ¿acaso estaba muerto?

Una figura apareció, y la reconoció al instante, era Él.

"Aun no, Nupao", fue todo lo que dijo, y lo siguiente que vio el muchacho era una sala de un color tan blanco, que los ojos le dolieron hasta que se acostumbró. Fue entonces que notó los robots que se le acercaban lentamente con bisturís. Con un rápido movimiento destrozó a uno de ellos, y para su sorpresa, los demás no parecían comprender que había pasado, así que le fue sencillo acabarlos a todos.

La única puerta del lugar estaba cerrada y se vio obligado a arrancarla por la fuerza, pero al instante de salir, un montón de armas ya lo estaban apuntando.

La búsqueda capitulo 17: "No creas en lo que ves".

Miriam corría por los pasillos, pero no podía salir, una y otra vez se repetían mononamente. Eventualmente un grupo de soldados le detuvo el paso.

"Malditos, no pueden encerrarme aquí por siempre", dijo la chica con furia, pero antes de poder hacer nada, una descarga eléctrica la dejó inconsciente.

"Lo siento", dijo Raleigh, al frente de los soldados, "pero su padre preparó todo esto para usted, no podemos dejarla escapar otra vez".

Los pasillos se convirtieron lentamente en una habitación, y Miriam fue colocada en la cama, para que siguiera su descanso.

Nupao estaba en problemas, las maquinas no se tomaron ni un segundo para comenzar a dispararle, fue entonces que recordó su intangibilidad, pero un rayo impactó directo en el pese a tener sus poderes activados. Algo no estaba bien, así que decidió volver a la habitación de la que había salido, al menos ahí nada lo atacaría.

Comenzó a palpar las paredes en busca de alguna que sonara hueca, pero ninguna resaltaba especialmente, así que simplemente rompió la que tuviera más cerca de un puñetazo, pero se volvió a formar frente a sus ojos, sin dejar ninguna marca.

"Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí".

Mientras dirigía su mirada por la habitación, Nupao divisó un tubo de ventilación y se metió dentro. Su avance por el mismo eventualmente lo llevó hacia una sala, y se tiró en la misma sin pensar demasiado.

El lugar parecía un comedor excesivamente ostentoso, con cuadros enormes de personas desconocidas que parecían de la más alta alcurnia, y una gigantesca mesa con unas treinta sillas puestas alrededor.

"Parece que aquí sí que saben vivir", dijo mientras observaba el fino lugar.

Nupao se acercó a una de las ventanas de la sala, pero no se veía nada del otro lado. Intentó abrirla, pero no parecía tener el más mínimo éxito. Fue entonces que notó que el cuadro principal de la sala era el rostro de Miriam, solo que vestida elegantemente, el nombre de la chica figuraba en la parte inferior del mismo. No sabía qué significaba eso, pero se dirigió hacia la única puerta de la sala, pero al intentar abrirla, noto que prácticamente era parte del muro.

"Oh, vamos, ¿no hay puertas reales aquí?".

Atrás de él se abrió una.

"Esto no estaba aquí hace unos segundos…, de acuerdo, oficialmente estoy asustado".

Nupao empezó a caminar a través de la puerta, y del otro lado vio…, un parque.

Un montón de niños jugaban con una pelota, mientras un grupo de chicos paseaban perros, el sol resplandecía como nunca antes mientras los enamorados se besaban.

"Parece que la casa es más espaciosa de lo que pensaba, o efectivamente estoy muerto y esto es alguna clase de purgatorio extraño".

Nupao tropezó con una niña que se le cayó el helado que estaba tomando al suelo.

"Perdón, no quise…".

Fue entonces que notó que el helado por alguna razón seguía en la mano de la niña que lo comía sin mirar a Nupao, pese a sus intentos de llamar su atención, no parecía reaccionar a nada que el muchacho hiciera.

"Definitivamente algo no anda bien aquí".

Entonces, los soldados que lo habían capturado aparecieron de la nada.

"No entiendo como hiciste para volver a la vida", dijo Raleigh con dureza, "pero esta vez te quedaras muerto".

Empezaron a disparar pero Nupao siguió corriendo, la gente seguía sin reaccionar a su paso.

De repente el lugar cambio y se volvió un acuario.

Nupao no entendió que había pasado, y simplemente retrocedió, en un determinado punto, todo a su alrededor volvió a ser el parque en el que se encontraba anteriormente, y al avanzar desde ese extraño punto, se encontraba en el acuario una vez más.

Sin saber que hacer, empezó a caminar entre las salas del acuario en cuestión, pero entonces escuchó pisadas, los soldados estaban cerca, y pudo verlos en un pasillo lejano.

"Debe estar en el acuario aun, no hemos sentido traspasos", les indicaba Raleigh a los demás, "sepárense y rastreen cada rincón".

Uno de los soldados pasó cerca de Nupao, este lo ahorcó.

"Bien, vas a decirme donde es que es…".

Nupao vio que debajo del traje había un androide.

"Uh, bueno, olvídalo".

Nupao destrozó el cuerpo robótico, tomó el traje del mismo, y ocultó el resto detrás de un cartel.

Al salir notó que nadie notaba el cambio, así que simulo que seguía buscando, y se dirigió hacia una puerta, luego de pasar por la misma se encargó de trabar el borde con el muro usando su fuerza.

"Eso debería sacármelos de encima por un tiempo, ahora bien, ¿qué hago?".

La nueva sala no era más que un largo pasillo de color rojo, al no haber nada mas, simplemente comenzó a avanzar.

Revisando el traje del soldado, vio un extraño radar en el brazo, donde había algo similar a un mapa y titilaba un punto amarillo, sin saber bien que era lo que indicaba, siguió en dirección al mismo, pasando varias puertas en el camino, hasta que llegó a la sala que indicaba el punto.

La misma era un dormitorio muy hermoso, había una cama gigantesca de sabanas rosas en el medio, con un gran armario y un espejo gigante, si Nupao tuviera alguna idea de cuentos de hadas, sabría que se parecía al típico cuarto de una princesa. Miriam estaba en la cama durmiendo. Al verla, la despertó rápidamente.

"¿Nupao?", se sorprendió la chica, "sigues con vida, pensé que te matarían".

"Si, es difícil de explicar, tenemos que salir de aquí".

"No".

"¿Qué?, me costó mucho llegar hasta aquí para que no te quieras ir ahora".

"No me refería a eso, Nupao, la otra vez me costó demasiado escapar, pero ahora, es imposible".

"Es verdad que hay muchas puertas y ventanas, un poco duras nada mas, pero en cuanto recupere mi poder podremos usarlas sin problemas".

Miriam sonrió como sintiendo lastima, "no lo entiendes, Nupao, este lugar, tu no mandas aquí, ellos sí".

Nupao no entendía a lo que se refería a Miriam, pero la habitación empezó a cambiar sin que lo notara.

Lejos, Tebigong, Cage y Sasha caminaban por un paramo rocoso lleno de niebla muy espesa.

"Vamos, tienes que saber algo más de esa anciana", marcaba Cage.

"No me dio demasiada información".

"Ángel de la muerte, bah, eso es una idiotez, yo que tú me olvidaría siquiera de lo que viste allí abajo, aunque admito que una vez oí hablar de algo así, pero fue hace mucho, no importa, ¿no crees que es un poco infantil confiar en la intuición de Sasha para encontrar a Nupao y Miriam?"

"Varias veces ella ha demostrado tener capacidades inusuales, aparte, dudo que tengas una mejor idea ahora".

"Solo decía".

"Están cerca", dijo repentinamente Sasha, y todos se quedaron quietos.

La niebla se fue disipando, y en el medio, una gigantesca construcción de color negro se alzaba.

"Supongo que ya tenemos donde buscar", dijo Cage.

Continuara…


	18. 18 Ningún lugar

**Sigue la trama de Miriam, aunque en realidad no salga casi nada en este capítulo, si no entienden lo que sucede para el final del capítulo, mejor, si lo entienden, debo decir que estoy impresionado (aunque me costaría creerles, para mí no se entiende nada y soy el que lo escribe).**

"No lo entiendes, Nupao", dijo Miriam con tristeza en su rostro, "este lugar, tu no mandas aquí, ellos si".

Nupao se quedó pensando unos segundos lo que Miriam decía.

"Bueno, honestamente no entendí nada, ¿así que por qué no nos vamos de…?".

Nupao miró y notó que ya no se encontraban en la habitación de antes, solo quedaba la cama como recordatorio de lo que había sido, ahora estaban en medio de un pico gigantesco desde el cual no se veía nada más que el cielo a lo lejos con nubes tapando el sol.

"Intentare no ponerme nervioso, ¿pero qué está pasando aquí?".

Una gigantesca mancha marrón salió de la nada y fue cambiando su forma lentamente hasta que se volvió un gigantesco dragón.

"NUPAO", dijo con una voz grave y prepotente, "PREPARATE PARA TU FIN".

"…, Tiene que ser una broma".

La Búsqueda capitulo 18: "Ningún Lugar".

Tebigong golpeó una y otra vez con toda su fuerza la enorme construcción negra que habían encontrado, hasta que le abrió un hueco lo suficientemente grande para pasar.

"Uff, era más resistente de lo que pensé".

Cage murmuró con fuerza, llamando la atención de los demás.

"Perdonen, es solo que estaba pensando… ¿No creen que algo como esto debería estar protegido por soldados o sistemas de defensa?".

"Si, es curioso, ¿pero a qué viene?".

"Significa que esto no está para impedir el ingreso…, hay algo adentro que no quieren que salga".

Una gigantesca bola de fuego salió de la boca del dragón, pasó rozando el cuerpo de Nupao y se difuminó entre las rocas.

"Eso si que fue calor".

"NO TE RESISTAS".

El dragón volvió a lanzar fuego, pero esta vez, además de esquivarlo, Nupao se encargó de saltarle en la cola y agarrarla, dio un grito al poco tiempo de colocar sus manos allí.

"Tus malditas escamas arden horriblemente, pero igual vas a caer".

Con gran furia, Nupao arrojó al dragón fuera del pico, pero este levantó las alas y empezó a volar.

"Hey, nadie dijo que podías hacer eso".

El dragón cambió su forma y se transformó en un gigantesco pulpo amarrando a Nupao con sus tentáculos.

"Uh, eres un chico difícil realmente".

"NUPAO, DEJA DE PELEAR, ESTA NO ES TU BATALLA, DEJALO ASI".

"Me pregunto como sabrás mi nombre".

Nupao forzó los brazos hasta arrancar los tentáculos, el pulpo se desvaneció antes de tocar el suelo.

"Bien, no hay nada que no se pueda vencer con unos cuantos golpes, ¿no es así, Miriam?".  
Cuando Nupao se dio vuelta no vio a Miriam por ningún lado, de hecho, solo estaba él en ese largo e inmenso paramo.

"Esperen un momento…", Nupao observó el paramo a su alrededor, "¿por qué estoy en un paramo? ¿No estaba en un pico?, esto es cada vez más raro".

Nupao comenzó a caminar, sin tener la más mínima idea de que pasaría luego.

Tebigong, Cage y Sasha avanzaban por una larga serie de pasillos, la iluminación era tenue, de vez en cuando se veían unas gigantescas computadoras con luces cambiando constantemente.

"La tecnología es sorprendente", dijo Cage, "no había visto maquinas tan avanzadas, ni siquiera durante mi estancia encerrado en el laboratorio de Zangetsu".

"No estamos aquí para ver estas cosas, debemos encontrar a…", Tebigong se paró en seco.

"¿Qué pasa?".

Tebigong se agachó y tocó un líquido rojo que bañaba el suelo.

"¿Sangre?".

"Si… ¿Podría ser de…?".

"Es de Nupao", dijo Sasha.

"¿Qué?", Cage no podía creerlo, "¿cómo lo sabes?".

"Simplemente lo sé".

"Está bien, eso significa que quien sea que lo trajo pasó por aquí", dijo Tebigong, "el rastro parece seguir por allá".

"Hay algo que no me gusta", dijo la chica.

"¿Qué es?".

"Es solo una pequeña sensación, pero no creo que siga con vida".

Tebigong sintió esas palabras como un gran golpe, "no pienses eso, vamos, debemos avanzar".

El grupo siguió camino, a medida que avanzaban la sangre se hacía más oscura, hasta que al doblar una esquina, vieron algo que los dejo paralizados.

Nupao seguía avanzando por el paramo, no sentía calor, ni sed, pese a que el sol brillaba intensamente.

"…, Maldición, ya no soporto esto".

Nupao dio un golpe al suelo, y para su supresa este se hundió totalmente llevándoselo con él.

Todo se volvió oscuridad, de repente, cuando las luces aparecieron, se encontraba atado a una silla, pero no se veía nada más.

Raleigh apareció.

"Explícame, ¿qué haces aquí?".

"Maldito, vine por mi amiga, ¿dónde está?".

"Me parece que no has entendido lo que pregunte, no me interesa tu razón para estar aquí, me interesa como es que has ingresado al sistema, mas aun teniendo en cuenta tu situación".

"¿De qué me hablas?".

Una ráfaga eléctrica sacudió a Nupao haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

"Intentémoslo de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera más sencilla, ¿por qué estás vivo?".

"No voy a seguir quedándome aquí mientras Miriam corre peligro".

Nupao empezó a forzar las sogas con un profundo dolor.

"No sirve de nada que hagas eso, no puedes romperlas".

"No existen imposibles…".

Las cuerdas se resquebrajaron hasta partirse en pedazos, con un rápido movimiento, Nupao agarró a Raleigh del cuello.

"Bueno, esto sí que es una situación peligrosa…, dime, ¿has matado humanos antes?".

"No creas que con esta saldrás ganando, se cómo hacerlo y no sentiré misericordia, pero dime donde esta Miriam y tal vez sobrevivas".

"Es muy diferente entre saber hacerlo y hacerlo, tu defines".

"¿Acaso no te importa tu vida?".

"Yo sé como piensas, y sé que no voy a morir".

Nupao miró fijamente al hombre que sostenía en el aire, tan frágil, sería tan sencillo simplemente destrozarlo.

Entonces lo arrojó lejos.

"No gano nada matándote, vete de aquí".

"Como decía, no eres más que un miedoso, y eso tal vez traiga tu muerte definitiva si no cambias, no sé cómo has superado al programa, pero algún día caerás".

Raleigh lentamente empezó a deshacerse como arena.

"¿Qué?".

Nupao nuevamente estaba solo, cada vez esto se ponía más y más extraño.

Al mismo tiempo, Sasha, Tebigong y Cage lo estaban viendo, solo que no de la misma manera.

El cuerpo de Nupao yacía sin vida en una camilla, resaltando en la absoluta oscuridad, una larga herida abierta en el pecho sangraba lentamente, lo que demostraba que casi no quedaba sangre.

Sasha corrió hacia el e intento reanimarlo sin éxito, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Tebigong intentó consolarla, pero Cage se quedo atrás.

"Sasha, debemos…, debemos buscar a Miriam, eso hubiera querido Nupao".

"El no puede morir".

"Sasha, la gente muere, es algo que no se puede evitar, sé que es triste pero…".

"No es eso", en ese momento Tebigong se dio cuenta de que Sasha no solo no lloraba, sino que su rostro estaba serio, "el está en algún lado, lo siento".

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Su mente ha dejado su cuerpo…, pero aun sigue cerca".

Continuara…


	19. 19 Quédate conmigo

**En este capítulo revelamos la verdad de lo que pasaba en los dos anteriores, o algo similar, esta trama si no me equivoco se resuelve en el siguiente (no sé porque lo digo de esa forma si hace dos segundos revise que si terminaba en el siguiente), donde de paso cerramos el pasado de Miriam y también en parte algo del de Nupao. Desde uno o dos capítulos que esto ya no está en Script, así que no tengo que editar casi nada para subirlo (lo malo es que del Principio del fin aun me quedan algunos con Script, así que me parece que subí en mal orden los capítulos, ya veré que hago cuando esto se complique mas tarde).**

"¿Qué quieres decir, Sasha?", preguntó Tebigong.

"No lo entiendo realmente, pero es como si su alma se hubiera ido antes de quedar así, y quiere volver".

Cage estaba pensando y por eso no intervenía en la conversación, "este realmente muerto o no, no podemos hacer mucho aquí, lo mejor será que nos vayamos, Miriam debe estar por algún lado, y aun podemos salvarla".

"Podemos salvar a Nupao", la niña miraba con esperanza a los dos mayores, para ellos esta era una situación complicada.

"Cuidado", gritó Tebigong rompiendo el silencio.

De una trampilla del muro cayeron unas latas que largaban un gigantesco humo.

"Maldición, gas, quieren dormirnos".

Empezaron a correr, pero los caminos cada vez eran más cortos y no los llevaban a ningún lugar.

Cage a duras penas mantenía a raya con sus poderes la humareda, pero no podía aguantarlo por mucho tiempo más.

"No te preocupes, Cage", Tebigong se subió las mangas, "es mi turno para abrir nuestro camino".

La Búsqueda capitulo 19: "Quédate conmigo".

Nada tenía sentido ya para Nupao, no importaba como hiciera, siempre aparecía en cualquier lugar, en general irreal, lo estaba viendo todo, y principalmente no entendía nada.

Llamas, seres imposibles, viéndose a sí mismo, aparecía de cabeza, siempre que cerraba los ojos, al abrirlo la realidad se había modificado.

"Esto no me gusta, si tan solo pudiera encontrar a Miriam, ella sabe todo, pero no me quiere decir, ¿a que se deberá?", pensaba Nupao, "¿a no ser que…?", Nupao empezó a razonar y ató los cabos unos tras otro, "maldición, tal vez solo están jugando con mi mente y esto no es real, por eso no podré ganarles jamás, eso sí, significa que ya se lo que tengo que hacer".  
Nupao se agachó, y empezó a escribir algo lentamente en el piso.

El ritual era complicado, pero así se lo había enseñado Dolphin, Nupao recordó, como todo era tan diferente, habían pasado miles de años, pero para el solo un mes a lo sumo, en esa época tenía una familia, diferente y extraña, pero que disfrutaba de la vida y volvía feliz cualquier momento.

"Hey, Nupao".

"¿Si?", Nupao se levantó de la hamaca en la que estaba durmiendo entre los árboles.

"¿qué pasa?, Joubert".

"Se encontró un caso de poderes inusuales, conviene que vayas tu".

"Está bien, ya me encargo", Nupao bajó de la colina donde estaba, "pero la próxima vez inténtalo tu, y veras que no es tan complicado".

Joubert solo puso una expresión de desgano y siguió caminando.

Nupao se dirigió a la casa, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla destrozada, y dentro estaba el chico causante de todo, aunque no podía controlarlo, era Andy.

"¿Tú hiciste esto?", preguntó Nupao.

"No, no quise, fue Reiko", al chico le costaba controlar sus emociones.

"¿Quién?".

"Mi hermana".

"¿Y ella donde esta?"

"Dentro de mí".

"Ya veo", frenó unos segundos, "¿qué te parecería si te llevara con alguien que solucionara tu problema?".

Andy vio a Nupao, y sonrió.

"¿El también solucionó tu problema?".

"¿Eh?..., si, también, a todos".

"Andy", pensó Nupao en el presente, por su mente pasaron varias ideas acerca del chico, posiblemente hubiera seguido adelante luego de su desaparición, era alguien muy capaz, buscar su destino en el mundo, todo era tan impredecible, pero, ¿realmente el espíritu había solucionado el problema de Nupao?

Nupao siempre intentó hacer lo mejor por sus conocidos a lo largo de toda su vida, al menos era su ideología, y no tenía problema en hacer lo que creía necesario para el bien de su pueblo natal.

Un día, Dolphin llegó para detener una serie de actos violentos organizados por el grupo de Nupao en esa minúscula región, con el objetivo de obtener alimentos, bastante escasos debido a periodos de sequia.

Nupao se le enfrentó, pero Dolphin no venía a matar, solo quería retrasarlo lo suficiente para que pensara y se diera cuenta de los daños que estaba causando, pero no estaba sirviendo, y al final decidió hacer algo mas drástico, tomó la parte de Nupao que dirigía sus actitudes de esa forma, extrayéndosela de su mente.

Así que al fin y al cabo, Nupao nunca dejó de estar incompleto desde entonces, pero ahora que las cosas podrían terminarse para siempre, pensó en esa parte de su mente, seguía guardada en algún lugar, ¿y si algún día volviera a estar completo que pasaría?

Era imposible responder ahora.

Mientras Nupao se hundía en sus recuerdos y sus reflexiones, millones de lugares pasaban a su alrededor, todo lo que hubieras imaginado y lo que no, caminando sin cesar, a veces incluso seres extraños amenazaban con atacar, pero Nupao no respondía, el ejercicio estaba saliendo bien, tal y como Dolphin le había enseñado, volver intangible…, la propia mente.

Entonces la escena cambió, y un grupo de soldados amenazó a Nupao, Raleigh estaba al mando.

"Que lastima que sigas causando tantos problemas", dijo, "pero no saldrás de aquí".

El disparo de Raleigh pasó a través de Nupao sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. Este abrió los ojos.

"Parece que tenía razón acerca de esto", dijo Nupao, "¿por qué no te muestras tal como eres en realidad?".

Raleigh lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo unos segundos, y todos los demás soldados se desvanecieron.

"Yo…, Yo solo quería que Miriam fuera feliz, fue lo que sus padres me pidieron antes de morir, pero luego de que Zangetsu y Liu Kalil se la llevaran, y de que ella escapara por sus propios medios, creí que esto sería la mejor opción para mantenerla cuidada".

"Este mundo es fantástico, me cuesta creer que haya sido posible tal manejo de la mente humana para hacerle ver cosas que no existen en verdad".

"Fueron años de trabajo, pero ahora están arruinados, porque Miriam supo que es falso con solo verte".

Raleigh se alejó.

"No es tan sencillo, piensa en esto, el padre de Miriam quería que fuera feliz más que cualquier otra cosa, ¿no?".

"…, Si".

"Pero ella no es feliz aquí, en esta realidad falsa que armas a su alrededor, fue feliz con nosotros, con el grupo que supo armar".

"Puede ser que tengas razón".

"Sé que la tengo".

"Está bien, dejare que cuides tu de Miriam, me parece que es lo mejor".

Miriam apareció de la nada, y se arrojó sobre Nupao, que la atajó.

"Bien, Miriam, todo ha terminado y…".

El cuerpo de Miriam era como el de un esqueleto.

"¿Qué significa esto?".

Raleigh le apuntó con un arma en la cabeza.

"Sigue siendo la misma realidad virtual que antes, pero ahora ya no te encuentras concentrado en ignorarla".

Nupao escuchó el disparo, y lo siguiente fue oscuridad. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar completamente lleno de maquinas, que nunca había visto antes…, pero lo interesante era ver a Miriam conectada a una de ellas.

"Miriam…, ese maldito Raleigh me sacó afuera de la realidad virtual, o como sea que se llame, pero no te preocupes, te salvare, reuniré al equipo, y saldremos triunfantes al final".

La puerta voló en pedazos e ingresaron Tebigong, Sasha y Cage, Sasha fue corriendo hacia el cuerpo de su amiga inconsciente.

"La encontré así", comenzó a comentar Nupao, "pero creo que…", fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no le escuchaban, "hey, préstenme atención".

Al intentar tocar a Tebigong, se dio cuenta de algo, lo atravesaba, pero no por sus poderes, su cuerpo no estaba con él, era un espíritu y nada más.

"Yo me encargare de destruir la maquina", dijo Tebigong.  
"NO", alcanzó a gritar Nupao, si la maquina era destruida Miriam podría morir.

Pero no había manera de detenerlo, no lo escuchaba, fue entonces cuando Nupao vio que Sasha lo miraba fijamente.

"Puedes… ¿Verme?", preguntó.

"Si", dijo ella.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Tebigong al escuchar a la pequeña.

"Nupao…, está ahí parado".

"¿Qué?".

"Tebigong", dijo Nupao, "se que no puedes verme, y por lo tanto es inútil que te hable…, pero debes saber que no puedes romper la maquina, la mente de Miriam no está en su cuerpo, y si la destruyes podrías matarla".

"Tebi, Nupao me dice que no puedes romper la maquina o Miriam morirá".

"¿Acaso vamos a creer eso?", se quejó Cage.

"Realmente no perdemos nada, y creo en que Sasha realmente puede ver a Nupao".

"Bien", gritó Nupao, "aunque ahora que lo pienso no se qué podría hacer, Sasha, ¿puedes meterme adentro de nuevo?".

"Lo intentare".

Sasha se acercó, pudo palpar a Nupao con una mano, y con la otra tocó la cabeza de Miriam.

Los ojos de Sasha brillaron, y el traspaso empezó.

Continuara…


	20. 20 Una niña

**Cerramos la trama de Miriam, y dejamos todo en un pequeño descanso, que ya será el último verdadero hasta el final de esta búsqueda. De paso también parare un poco de subir capítulos de este fic, no sé bien que pasó pero parece que hice algo mal y me adelanté, ya hace unos capítulos que los originales no están en Script, pero "el principio del fin" si, y cuando dejé el script lo hice en todos los fics, así que obviamente hay un error de alguna clase por ahí. De paso aprovechare para subir la segunda historia de "Brigada Heylin" donde saldrá de invitado su dragón favorito de Xiaolin Showdown (descontando a Doyo, Doyo esta muerto).**

Nupao volvió a abrir los ojos, y se encontró flotando en medio de la nada, miró a su alrededor, no había nada, pero allí estaba todo.

"Esto no es como antes…, ahora soy uno con el sistema".

Nupao extendió los brazos, y su mente se abrió.

La búsqueda capitulo 20: "Una niña".

Nupao no se encontraba en la realidad virtual, estaba dentro de la realidad de la mente de Miriam, y así pudo ver el momento.

Una mujer estaba dando a luz, el hogar no era muy suntuoso, pero se veía bien, su marido la ayudó, y ahí fue cuando Miriam llegó al mundo…, pero lamentablemente su madre se despidió.

Y los años pasaron, ese lugar era un pequeño paraíso para el padre y su hija, aun en un mundo destruido, el hombre había heredado un pequeño cultivo que pertenecía desde hace años a su familia, y había logrado formar una pequeña comunidad con algunas personas que se encontraban sin rumbo, parecía que las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Pero entonces llegó Goenitz, y quería ese territorio, Miriam lo recordaba, un hombre grande, de mandíbula firme, con pelo rubio corto y ligeramente blanquecino.

El padre de Miriam no quería para su hija el dominio de este hombre, y se entregó por su pueblo, sabiendo que su pequeña hija al crecer seria el gobernante perfecto.

Y Raleigh se encargaría de ello, dirigiría todo hasta que Miriam tuviera la edad suficiente, pero la pequeña niña al llegar a la adolescencia solo quería conocer el mundo y soñar, pero el mundo es peligroso, y dos hombres se lo mostraron.

Raleigh no pudo hacer nada para salvar a Miriam, Zangetsu y Liu Kalil se la llevaron, y realizaron experimentos con ella, cambiándole su estructura genética, ahora podría matar a cualquiera que quisiera con su aliento, el arma perfecta.

Y un día escapó, en realidad simplemente Zangetsu la dejó ir en contra de su compañero, ¿qué arma funciona encerrada?

Y es que no solo su cuerpo cambió, lentamente se dio cuenta que su manera de ser también, al principio su poder fue tan grande que mató a casi todo su pueblo sin siquiera acercárseles, y ella se sintió mal, pero en el fondo no, se recluyó por meses hasta poder controlarlo totalmente, pero todos le tenían miedo.

Raleigh se esforzó para mantenerla separada de los demás, pero el lugar se iba devastando y al final solo unos pocos quedaron esperando por su supuesta líder.

Pero Miriam no era feliz, y había algo con lo que se sentía bien…, matar, su poder estaba solo para eso, y tenía que usarlo, porque le hacía bien, y un día lo usó para escapar.

Y entonces, fue cuando su vida cambió, porque por primera vez sintió el cariño que sentía antes de que la secuestraran, y de la mano de unos desconocidos, y ella era feliz, pero se sentía mal, por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, y por no poder decírselo a los demás.

Y ahí estaba, acurrucada, deseando que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando aun no era lo que es ahora.

Nupao se le acercó y le dio un abrazo.

"No te preocupes, todos cometemos errores, yo lo sé, porque yo también cometí muchos, pero hasta ahora, no he podido luchar con ellos, se que lo hare algún día, y espero ganar cuando llegue el momento".

Miriam lo miró, y le devolvió el abrazo.

"No entiendo como volviste", se escuchó la voz de Raleigh, "pero esta vez será la última".

Un Raleigh gigante apareció cerca de ellos.

"Di tus últimas palabras".

"No me importa si me matas", gritó Nupao, "lo importante aquí es que no has hecho más que enseñar a Miriam a reprimirse, ella luchó contra sus problemas, pero vos nunca la ayudaste, y por eso es que ella no es feliz aquí".

"No tienes derecho, no la conoces realmente".

"Si, la conozco, me ha demostrado que es una gran persona, alguien que puede reír ante los problemas, y luchar para detenerlos, y es algo que yo nunca he tenido, porque yo…, hui de mis problemas, necesité que alguien los sacara por mi…, y sé que estuvo mal, pero al menos ella me ha ayudado, y ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer".

"Muy conmovedor de tu parte, ahora muere", una esfera de energía se formó en la mano del Raleigh gigante, y la arrojó directo a Nupao, no importara que tanto pudiera apagar su mente, esto lo mataría.

Miriam se puso en frente y la paró con la mano.

"¿Qué?, señorita Miriam", dijo Raleigh.

"General Raleigh", dijo Miriam, "apague esto…, ahora".

"No, no la obedeceré, este lugar fue creado para retenerla y darle lo que necesite, y eso es lo importante".

"Bien, por lo que se las heridas que se producen aquí no pasan al mundo real, pero si alguien muere, también muere en la realidad, sino ni siquiera atacarías a Nupao, ¿verdad?".

"…, Si".

"Suficiente para mi, Nupao, mátame".

"Espera, Miriam", dijo Nupao, tanto él como Raleigh se habían sorprendido ante la situación, "no puedo hacer eso".

"Solo así seré realmente feliz, mátame".

Nupao no podía hacer nada, nunca mataría a Miriam, pero no sabía qué hacer además de eso.

"Está bien, entiendo que no puedas y me alegro por ello, supongo que me tendré que matar yo sola".

Miriam se agarró del cuello y apretó con mucha fuerza, el objetivo no era ahorcarse, sino destrozarse la garganta.

"No, espera", gritó Raleigh, "tu ganas, los sacare de aquí".

Miriam sonrió, "no te creo", su voz sonaba horrible por el daño ya hecho, y continúo apretando, la sangre ya estaba cayendo por su pecho.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición", Raleigh se ponía loco.

Entonces hubo una pequeña luz, y Miriam abrió los ojos, Sasha, Tebigong y Cage estaban a su alrededor, y el dolor de su cuello se había ido.

"Miriam", gritó Sasha, y la abrazó.

Miriam por unos segundos no entendió lo que pasaba.

"¿Y Nupao?", preguntó.

Antes de que los demás dijeran algo, se escuchó una puerta, y Raleigh ingresó con un grupo de soldados.

"Intenté hacer las cosas de la buena manera", gritó, "pero veo que no sirvió, soldados, maten a todos menos a Miriam".

"Ya me harté", gritó Cage, "puede ser que Miriam no me caiga bien, pero se distinguir quién es el malo aquí".

Cage cliqueó los dedos, y las vibraciones fueron tan grandes que todos los soldados soltaron sus armas y se tiraron al suelo mientras sus ojos y oídos sangraban.

"No…, voy a dejar…, que se la lleven", insistió Raleigh.

Cage se preparó para hacer otra vibración, pero Miriam lo detuvo.

"Espera, yo hablare con él".

Miriam se acercó a Raleigh, que intentaba levantarse.

"Señorita…, perdone, pero no puedo dejar que se vaya, necesito protegerla".

Miriam le agarró la cabeza, "no necesito alguien que me proteja, ya no, ahora solo quiero alguien que me acompañe, y para eso están ellos, son mis amigos, por favor, déjame ir, sigue con tu vida, no dependas de mi".

"Señorita…".

Miriam se levantó, "vamos, chicos, ¿dónde está Nupao?".

Todos dejaron la habitación, Raleigh se quedó en el suelo.

"Señor", uno de los soldados se levantó viendo hacia donde se habían ido Miriam y los demás, "¿qué hacemos?".

"Está bien, soldado", dijo Raleigh con cierta dificultad, "su misión ha concluido".

"Pero…".

"Todo ha terminado para ustedes, vuelvan con sus familias, nuestro trabajo ya no es requerido".

Los soldados pensaron por unos segundos, luego arrojaron sus armaduras y armas y se fueron, algunos miraron atrás, pero al final solo quedó Raleigh, que levantó su arma, y se apuntó a la boca.

El rostro de Miriam cambió totalmente en tan solo unos segundos, el cuerpo de Nupao descansaba ensangrentado y sin vida en medio del suelo de la habitación donde le habían llevado.

"Esto no tiene sentido", dijo, "el había ido a salvarme, no puede estar muerto".

"Yo creo", dijo Sasha con dificultad, "que su espíritu pudo permanecer el tiempo suficiente solo para ir por ti".

"No, no puede ser", Miriam se arrojó y abrazó el cuerpo de Nupao, "no puede estar muerto".

Tebigong rompió uno de los muros de un golpe, "maldición, Sasha, ¿no puedes traerlo como hiciste antes?".

"No fue lo mismo, no sé cómo explicarlo pero…, esperen un segundo".

Miriam seguía llorando abrazada al cuerpo de Nupao, pero notó algo extraño, una pequeña esfera de luz se había metido adentro del cuerpo.

Entonces, Nupao empezó a toser sangre de la nada, cuando paró su respiración se volvió normal, entonces abrió los ojos.

"¿Miriam?, que suerte que estas bien", y sonrió.

"Nupao", gritó Miriam, y le dio un profundo beso.

Sasha puso una gran cara de sorpresa, Tebigong se puso rojo y Cage no hizo nada más que bajar la cabeza.

Cuando Miriam soltó a Nupao, este se quedo medio mirando a la nada.

"Wo", dijo, y entonces se desmayó.

Las heridas que tenia Nupao eran bastantes, pero por suerte no costó vendarlas todas, el grupo decidió tomar algo de la despensa del lugar para tener comida por unos días.

"¿Dónde queda tu pueblo?", dijo Cage.

"Más hacia el norte, pero no importa ahora, nunca me perdonaran lo que hice, sigamos nuestro camino", dijo Miriam.

"Esperen", el que hablaba era Nupao, y todos lo miraron, "hay un lugar al que quiero ir primero".

Tras unos segundos callados, fue Tebigong quien habló, "¿a dónde?".

"Al lugar donde esta mi antiguo hogar, debo encontrar algo, lo que me falta".

Continuara…


End file.
